behind the stage chapter 1
by luvwrestlinfangurl
Summary: a stray kids fic
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is my first stray kids fanfic. If you have no idea who they are; they're an amazing new group. Please show them some love!**

* * *

"It's such a great feeling to come back with a new song, and show it to everyone! Oh, sorry, I didn't think…"

"Nah, it's fine. Anyway, gotta go. Congrats on your comeback!"

"Thanks! Talk to you soon, Chan!"

Chan sighed deeply as he hung up the phone. He'd been in the company for around 6 years, and most of the trainees he'd trained with had already debuted and were famous.

He was disappointed and upset that he hadn't debuted yet.

Sighing deeply, he perked up as the door opened. He'd originally shared his dorm with Bambam and Yugyeom from GOT7, (that was Bambam on the phone by the way) and when they'd moved out to share with their members, he'd shared with Jae, Wonpil and Dowoon from DAY6 until they left too.

Since then, there'd been a few trainees he'd roomed with, but one by one, they'd all moved out too, except one guy. There he was, muttering to himself and making unconscious hand movements as he closed the door.

"Changbin." He spoke loud enough to penetrate Changbin's focus. Changbin stopped and smiled at Chan.

"Hey Chan-hyung."

"New lyrics?"

"Nah, just- trying to get a rhythm. I have a tune in my head, but I can't put it into words yet."

Chan nodded. They were trying to compose a song together.

"Oh hey, have you heard from Manager hyung about that new guy we're supposed to be rooming with? He's coming today right?"

"Yeah, I heard he should be coming soon." Changbin said casually, "Apparently he got booted out of his old dorm real quick by some douchebag."

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door. Chan opened it.

"Hi, are you Changbin or Bangchan?" The guy at the door ducked his head shyly, causing his soft brown hair to flop across his forehead. He had on a beanie that covered most of his head and gorgeous brown eyes that you could get lost in.

He kinda looked like a squirrel- an anxious, adorable squirrel. His hands fiddled with his dangling earrings and as he stared at up nervously at Chan.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Chan." Chan smiled kindly at him. "Come on in. What's your name?"

The guy looked down at the floor and ran a hand across the back of his neck. "I'm Han Jisung," he mumbled, biting his lip.

stepped back to allow Jisung access into the room.

"Changbin!"

Changbin came in from the toilet, slicking down his hair with water. "Yeah, I'm coming, I'm-" he saw Jisung and stopped.

Jisung looked embarrassed and his gaze turned to his suitcase as he fiddled with the lock with both his hands.

"Changbin, Han Jisung. Jisung, Changbin." Chan intervened quickly to stop it getting awkward.

"Hi." Jisung murmured.

"Hey kid." Changbin greeted. "Uh, you are younger than me, right?"

"I'm 16."

"So you _are_ younger than me." Changbin sighed with relief. "I'm turning 17 and Chan's turning 18. Turning 16 or are you 16 right now?"

Chan elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He was clearly going on his nervous-age-roll.

"I'm 16 right now. I'll be 17 in a couple of months." Jisung lifted his beanie and ran his hand through his brown hair.

"Can you sing, rap, dance? Which is your speciality?" Changbin asked curiously. "I'm a singer but I rap too."

"I'm a rapper. Not really a singer." Changbin put in.

"Um, I'm kinda a rapper and a singer too. And I compose stuff..." Jisung trailed off with an embarrassed look.

"Really? Can we hear your stuff? How about you rap and sing your music? Let's hear it."

"Now?" Jisung looked panicky.

"Yeah!"

Jisung fumbled and produced a piece of paper from his back pocket. "It's a little long." he said.

"Just rap us your favourite part. Or sing it,"

Jisung cleared his throat nervously. "The process of running towards your objective

Only to have your passion just shown in the results

For example our teen years

Even if we pour out and use everything we've learned

There's always a little regret

Until that time we all have many hardships

We don't know how much hope lies in the outcome but

Don't ever hate yourself

Right now you probably don't have any time to rest

Everyone knows from experience

The time spent resting your mind and soul are distraught

In order to receive good results its part of the process

Up until now you've already suffered many tests

There's not much to it, running through life is part of the process

So don't worry you are doing more than enough

We are still young, this can't be the end

We too have recently been through pain, we've all acknowledged

Troubles bound to come, hold on, believe in yourself continuously."

 _WOW._ When Jisung rapped, his eyes lit up iwth a fiery passion and his voice had a unique style, unlike Changbin's hardcore metal rap. It was fast, but delivered in Jisung's amazing voice, it was very enjoyable to listen to.

"That was incredible!" Changbin clapped and Chan followed, beaming as he gave Jisung a thumbs up.

"Really?" Jisung's eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Kid, you have some talent!"

Jisung blushed, his cheeks flushed.

"You composed that?" Chan asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"That's amazing! Can I see?" Changbin stretched out his hand. "This might just be what we've been looking for to complete our song!"

Jisung handed over the paper. "You guys compose too?"

"We try," Chan corrected with a grin. "Do you want to compose a song with us? We could really use your talent."

Jisung's eyes bugged and a huge grin spread across his face. His smile was just like a ray of sunshine. "I'd love too!"

"Do you want to create a group together?" Changbin asked out of the blue.

"Create a group?" Jisung sat on an empty bed that had once been Bambam's and Wonpil's.

"That used to Bambam's bed by the way. And Wonpil's." Chan informed him.

" _This was Bambam's bed?"_ Jisung ran his hand over the pillow in awe.

"Yeah, just don't kiss the pillow. Wonpil did that. Trust me; any trace of Bambam has been washed away." He paused, remembering his friend wistfully.

"Yeah anyway, create a group. We all need each other. What do you say?"

"We can do that?" Jisung's eyes were shining.

"I guess." Changbin looked over at Chan for confirmation.

"Yeah, I think so. And we can upload videos of our songs on the net." Chan was growing more excited, but not excited as either of the other two. Jisung's eyes were flashing and he was bouncing on the bed. As for Changbin, he looked as if he were going to pee his pants.

"So are we agreed? We create a group. Just us three." Chan put his hand down in between Jisung and Changbin.

"Agreed." Changbin put his hand down on top of Chan's. They both looked at Jisung.

"Agreed!" Jisung thrust his hand on top of theirs.

"Fighting!"

* * *

 **next chapter's coming out soon! btw does anyone have any better ideas on how to name this? If not, I'm just gonna stick to it and call it behind the stage.**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok guys, here's chapter 2 like I promised. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as I can make it**

* * *

"Guys, I have food." Chan opened the door.

Jisung was lying on his bed, his computer open in front of him, headphones on, listening to different tracks of music. A keyboard was also in front of him and he occasionally played a little melody on the keys to hear how it sounded. Changbin was sitting at the table, earphones in, scribbling furiously in a notebook.

Neither looked up from their work.

Chan repeated himself, louder. No reaction.

"Guys! I have food!" Chan lifted up the food bag so that the smell could waft out.

Still no answer.

He crept behind Changbin and dropped the food bag down on the table in front of him.

"Gah!" Changbin toppled back in his seat from shock and would have fallen to the floor if Chan hadn't been there to stop the chair from crashing.

"Geez, hyung." Changbin muttered, plucking the earphones from his ears. "If you wanted to get my attention you could have just said my name."

Chan rolled his eyes. "I did." he looked towards Jisung to see if he'd noticed anything.

Jisung just frowned at his computer screen and made some adjustments to a track.

Chan crept up suddenly behind him… he jumped onto Jisung's back and slapped his ass like he was riding a horse. "Yah! Yah! Yah! Giddy up!"

Jisung only made a small adjustment to a track, ignoring Chan.

Chan leaned forward. "Jisungie," he whispered, then lifted Jisung's headphone and shouted into his ear, "JISUNGIE!"

"Ahhhh!" Jisung jerked backwards, nearly smashing into Chan's nose. "Oh my god, hyung." he took deep breaths to calm himself.

Chan ruffled his hair, "Sorry, Jisungie."

"You just killed my ear," Jisung grumbled, holding his ear in pain.

"Sorry about that. I got food, you want some?"

"Yeah, sure."

Chan rolled off Jisung so the latter could get up. Changbin had already opened a container and was tucking into the fried rice and barbequed pork.

"How're the tracks going?" Chan asked as Jisung sat down opposite Changbin and started eating.

"Not bad." Changbin said through a mouthful of pork.

"Jisungie?"

"Nearly done." Jisung swallowed some vegetables, "I just wish we could get hold of a practice room."

"We don't have an official one yet," Chan reminded him.

"I know…" Jisung trailed off and bit his lip. "We don't even have a name."

"Yeah, about that." Chan headed to a cupboard and took out a bottle and plunked it down in front of Jisung and Changbin.

Changbin squinted at the label. "Sriracha sauce? Uh, no thanks. This thing's spicy enough."

"Listen. I thought we could have a name that really relates to us. We're hot and spicy, and we'll shock everyone with our explosive lyrics. Not everyone will like us, but they can't deny that we add a unique flavour to the table."

"Mhm." Jisung twirled his chopsticks.

"Yeah, so because we're three, I kinda wanted to name us something like 3sriracha, cause we're like the sauce, you know?"

To his relief, neither burst out laughing or snorted in disgust. Both looked like they were considering it, actually.

"It could work." Changbin said slowly. "Just sriracha is a little hard to pronounce. We want a catchy, short name."

"Then how about 3racha?" Jisung suggested.

"Sounds good. I think we should also have stage names. Cool names, that suit our racha-ness."

" ," Jisung said immediately, then blushed. "I wanted it to be my stage name after I debut, but it will be great to do it now. J is the first initial of my name and I want to be the number one in my fans hearts."

"That's so cool." Chan considered his. What should his name be?

"I kind of want to have my initials too, cause that was a good idea, Jisung. But like instead of one, I'll do 97, when I was born. BC97, how's that?"

"You sound like a radio station," Changbin laughed, "Why don't you flip it so it doesn't seem like you're copying Jisung? CB97?"

"Yeah sure. Then you?"

"I want to shoot my lyrics at the fans, throw them like a spear. Spear! Yeah, SpearC, no, SpearA, uh-uh, SpearB, that's it!"

"Okay," Jisung pressed his hands together. "So, SpearB, CB97 and , 3racha,"

"I think it sounds great." Chan said happily. "This really kind of feels like debuting. I better enjoy this, because I don't think I'll ever debut."

"Don't say that," Jisung said at once. "You will, and we all will."

"We'll debut together," Changbin said, his voice muffled due to the fact that he'd just stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"I wouldn't want to debut with anyone else," Chan said with perfect sincerity.

"Not even Wonpil?"

"No."

"Yugyeom?"

"Uh…"

"Bambam?"

"Okay, guys! I get your point!"

* * *

 **yay, 3rachaaaaa! btw, can anyone tell my bias is Jisung lol. no but legit tho, he's so damn talented and so smiley all the time and he's so freakin adorable like i can't even duysskxnycw and too me he looks the most gorgeous out of everyone in stray kids. sorry, i know a lot of people think hyunjin is the most handsome but like for me, jisung number one! btw I'm sorry, but theres something wrong with my com and i can't write jisung's stage name in 3racha for some reason, ugh.**

 **please review, I love to hear from you guys!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	3. Chapter 3

**hm, my idea's not developed enough guys, i need help! can you guys pleas review n tell me which parts are shit so i can change them?**

* * *

"I think that was great," Changbin said contentedly as they walked back to their dorm.

"Yes, I'm so glad we finished so quickly." Chan added, "Anything wrong, Jisung?"

Jisung looked slightly disappointed. "No, I just wish we had a practice room."

"Jisungie, you know we can't."

"I know, but- gah!" Someone crashed into Jisung, sending him flying backwards. Luckily, Chan grabbed his arms and managed to keep him from falling.

"So sorry!" The guy who'd knocked into Jisung, a thick-necked blonde, bowed. "I wasn't looking where I was going- I was practising-"

"Woojin-hyung?" Changbin grinned.

"Changbin? Hey! I haven't seen you in so long!" Woojin hugged Changbin tightly. "You're Chan, right? I've seen you around before. And you… you're in Felix's dorm, aren't you? Hyunjin told me you're amazingly talented."

Jisung turned red. "Thanks. I _was_ in Felix's dorm. I'm Jisung." Woojin grasped him firmly by the hand and turned to Chan.

"I'm sorry, but I can't shake the hand of any person who knocks over my Jisung." Chan said with dignity, then smiled to show he was joking as Jisung backhanded him across the chest. Woojin's face broke into a smile too as he shook Chan's hand.

"Don't be such a goose, hyung." Jisung muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Jisung, you said you used to be in Felix's dorm, right? Why did you leave?"

"Dongjin and Felix." Jisung said shortly.

Woojin's face darkened, "I heard about that. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Sorry about what?" Chan wanted to know. Jisung hit him again.

"Ow, don't you hit me, I'm your hyung." Chan scolded, trying to act dignified.

Jisung ignored him and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

Changbin turned to Woojin. "What was that about?"

Woojin frowned. "That's his business. Excuse me, I've got to go and practice."

* * *

Hyunjin closed his eyes and collapsed on the floor, exhausted from practicing. The sound of the door banging open shocked him and he jerked up so quickly he nearly had whiplash.

"Geez, Woojin-hyung, you gave me a heart attack!" he said indignantly.

"I saw him." Woojin muttered, throwing his coat onto the floor.

"Who?"

"Jisung, of course."

"Hmm." Hyunjin wasn't really paying attention. "Why are you acting so dramatic?"

"You're such a loser." Woojin grumbled.

"Hey!"

"The important thing is, we're supposed to support Felix during this time."

"I know that. Wait." Some of Woojin's earlier comments penetrated Hyunjin's mind. "Did you say Jisung? Han Jisung?"

"Yes. Were you not listening?" Woojin rolled his eyes.

"A bit. Han Jisung… he's really talented. He can sing and rap incredibly well and he's got those really cute and adorable visuals but he can be sexy too."

"All right, not even gonna ask why you're so stalker-ish about him, but-" Woojin held up a hand to stop Hyunjin from protesting. "-listen, Dongjin's getting worse now and he's not going to stop. We need to get Felix out of there asap."

"We invite him over all the time, we walk with him to practice and back- Woojin what else can we do?"

"Well, we do have Jeongin's plan..."

"That crazy ass plan? Come on."

"I'm serious, Hyunjin." Woojin chewed one side of his cheek in thought. "Okay, we'll wait for Jeongin to get back from the toilet, and then we'll get his opinion on this, okay?"

"Okay." Hyunjin blew out his cheeks.

* * *

"Jisungie-"

"No hyung, I'm not going to say anything, so just drop it, okay?" Jisung didn't look up from his notebook where he was jotting down lyrics.

"Jisung-"

"Changbin-hyung if you ask me one more time I'm going to stuff this notebook up your-"

"No, no, no! I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go along to the practice rooms and see if there's an empty room."

"What for?" Chan asked.

"Yeah, what for?" Jisung looked up with raised eyebrows.

For a moment, Changbin looked lost. "Um, at night there are less people around, so maybe one practice room will be open and you know… Jisung, you always say you want to go and practice in the practice rooms, so here's your chance, isn't it?"

"Why _do_ you like practicing in the practice rooms, Jisung?" Chan was curious.

"Oh." Jisung was clearly caught off guard and he chewed his lip as a blush came to his cheeks. "I -uh, I always like feeling part of a team and um- the practice rooms make me feel like that and make me feel closer to debuting so that's why I-um like it…" he finished feebly.

Chan caught Changbin's eye. They knew Jisung had been making up the whole thing.

"Anyway." Jisung cleared his throat awkwardly. They could tell that he could tell that they could tell that he was lying. "Can we go, please?"

* * *

"Anyone in there?" Jisung asked excitedly.

"Yeah, some group dancing." Changbin said gloomily after peeking through the door.

"There's only one left. Here's hoping," Jisung peered through the keyhole. "Oh, let's go in. This is perfect!" At that moment, an old-fashioned jazzy record started playing from inside.

"Um Jisung," Chan coughed. "Hate to break it to you, but there's clearly someone in there. Maybe we should just go back to the dorm, yeah?"

"No, no, no, this is great." Before they could stop him, Jisung threw open the door.

The record stopped with a screech. Chan and Changbin peered in after Jisung. There were three guys in the room. One was sitting on the floor next to the speakers, his computer in front of him. He had most likely been the one who had been playing the record.

The two other guys were frozen in awkward dance positions. One of them Chan recognised as Lee Minho. He had been a backup dancer for BTS and his dance skills were well known throughout the company.

The other had curly dark hair and deep soulful eyes peering out of his small face. His hair was arranged in such a way that it was severely parted at the side and the side that wasn't combed into place flopped over his face in a very attractive way. Maybe it was the freckles sprinkled across his cheeks, or his dark eyes, but this guy was _hawt_.

"It's Jisung!" Minho yelled excitedly, overcoming his shock and racing towards Jisung. He pounced on him and wrapped him in a fierce hug. "Thank God, you don't know how much we've missed you…"

Chan and Changbin stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Chan caught the eye of the guy by the record player and grinned. The guy shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes at their embarrassing friends.

"I'm Seungmin." he said, coming over. "That's Minho. Hey Jisung, it's really great to see you." he managed to hug the small part of Jisung that Minho wasn't crushing.

"Hyungs!" Jisung squeezed them back fiercely. "I'm so happy; I've been checking the practice rooms as often as I can to find you guys- you know I don't want to go to the dorm-"

"Oh, so that's why." Chan put a hand on Jisung's shoulder to calm him down. "I'm Bangchan," he introduced himself, shaking Minho's hand. "That's Changbin. We're Jisung's roomates now."

"Oh, you are?" Minho released Jisung to smile at them. "Hey Felix-"

Bang! They all jumped at the sound and it took a while before Chan realised that the other guy, Felix had packed his things at lightning speed and rushed out the back door.

"Ah, it's all right." Minho patted Jisung's arm. "He'll come round, you'll see."

"Of course." Seungmin hastened to add. "It's just a lot for him right now."

"Mhm." Jisung narrowed his eyes. "If I'd known he was in here, I wouldn't have come-"

"Now, now." Minho scolded, "Don't say anything against him, Jisung. But I think we should go check on him just in case," he added to Seungmin, who nodded.

"Check on him for what?! He doesn't-"

"What did I just say?" Minho shook his head, but stroked Jisung's hair fondly.

"Take care, Jisung," Seungmin patted him on his way out and Minho grabbed Chan's sleeve as he walked past him. "Watch out for him, yeah?" he whispered.

"Sure thing." Minho nodded and he and Seungmin went back to their dorm.

* * *

"Hey guys," Hyunjin greeted them as they passed each other in the hallway. "Where you headed?"

"Need to check on Felix. He just ran out of the dance room after he saw Jisung."

"Oh. Speaking of that," Hyunjin lowered his voice. "We need your help."

"We?"

"Me, Woojin and Jeongin of course. You remember that crazy plan Jeongin suggested a while ago?"

Seungmin's eyes widened. "You're not serious, Hyunjin."

"Yeah, I am."

"But-but, but, but-" Minho pressed his hands to his forehead. "They will _murder us_!"

"It's for their own good." Hyunjin argued. He talked them through the plan again.

Slowly, they began to come around.

"I still don't like it though," Seungmin mumbled.

"I don't much either," Hyunjin admitted. "But we have to do something. We can't allow this to happen to Felix!"

* * *

Woojin opened the door to see Felix sitting on the floor. Felix looked up and fixed him with 'that' look. For lack of a better word, it was always 'that' look, the one that made everyone's heartbeat quicken. He looked incredibly serious, soulful, and incredibly hot.

"Felix," Woojin closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

Felix fiddled with his fingers. "I needed somewhere to think," he said in his deep ass voice. "I didn't want to go back to my dorm."

"Why not? You have friends there too, Felix."

Felix fixed him with another look, this time an exasperated one. He was a great giver of looks. "You know why."

"Okay, okay. So why do you need time to think?"

Felix sighed. "I saw Jisung."

"Yeah so did I."

Felix glanced at him with alarm. "When!? Just now? You didn't tell me!"

"Geez, calm down." Woojin raised his hands. "So what if I didn't tell you? I'm allowed to see him, aren't I?"

"You know what he did, Woojin. You know why I don't want to see him. That should be reason enough for you _not_ to see him without telling me."

"Okay, so, first of all, no, I don't know what I did. All I know is that you just suddenly got really pissed at him and you refused to be in the same room as him and somehow, Dongwoon's connected. Secondly, don't ever speak to me like that again. I'm your hyung. I know you're upset, but that's no excuse-"

Felix cut him off with a groan. "Don't do that hyung thing on me; it doesn't work. I'm an aussie, remember?"

"Screw that." Woojin muttered.

Felix laughed, a deep sexy laugh that reverberated Woojin's bones. "Woojin-hyung, I'm scared. Maybe Dongjin's right. Maybe I should-"

"No." Woojin sat down next to him and hugged him. "Don't."

"It's just- with Jisung gone…"

"Okay, I really have no idea what the heck your problem is with Jisung. If you want me to give you advice, then you have to tell me."

Felix stood up abruptly, his face ashen.

"Felix!" Came a voice from the doorway, "There you are. I thought I'd find you in _their_ common practice room."

Felix nodded tightly. "Dongmin,"

Woojin turned around to see the self-proclaimed jerk standing in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"Oh so rude, Woojin." Dongmin beckoned with one arm, "Felix, come on. Let's go,"

Woojin grabbed Felix's arm. "He's not going anywhere with you."

Dongmin cocked an eyebrow. "Felix?"

"Let me go, Woojin-hyung." Felix muttered miserably.

"But Felix-"

"Please, hyung!"

Dongmin nodded in approval as Woojin released Felix. "Come on here. We have a lot to talk about,"

Felix closed his eyes and dragged his feet over to Dongmin.

"Hurry _up_ Felix!" Dongmin rolled his eyes and took Felix's arm in a vice-like grip, causing him to squeak in pain. "Bye bye, Woojin." he fluttered his fingers at Woojin and practically dragged Felix out of the room.

* * *

 **okie, i kinda have an idea of what storyline i wanna use now. please review tho!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	4. Chapter 4

Minho and Seungmin both jumped up when Felix entered. "Felix! We were so worried-" Minho cut himself short when he saw that Dongmin had a tight grip on Felix's arm and Felix was wincing with pain. "Let go of him, Dongmin,"

"Let him go." Seungmin repeated, speaking clearly and firmly, leaving no room for argument. "Or I'll call the manager."

"Threats don't become you, Seungmin." Dongmin smirked. "See you later, lix," With another slight twist of his arm that made Felix gasp, he left.

Felix sank onto the couch as Minho and Sungmin anxiously made space for him.

"Felix, you okay?" Minho asked, touching his arm gently. "Does it hurt a lot?"

Felix muttered something incoherently. Then he said, "Did you talk to Jisung?"

"Yes."

"How is he?"

"Missing you," Seungmin said at once.

Felix closed his eyes and settled into his pillow. "That's what he says." There was no mistaking the bitter tone of his voice.

"Felix, come on."

Felix didn't respond.

* * *

Crash!

" !# #!%#& !"

"Language, Changbin!" Chan came rushing over. "Did you just break a plate?"

"No, of course not!" Changbin looked down at the mess, then looked up at Chan with a sheepish grin on his face. "I broke two,"

" ! $( *!)!"

"Language, hyung."

Chan peeked at Jisung. Jisung was lying on his bed, not saying a word. His computer was open in front of him, like it'd been ever since they came back from the practice room, but his eyes were glazed and he wasn't paying attention to the music. Chan could tell because he'd been playing the same track on repeat ever since he'd opened the computer.

Chan walked over and closed his laptop. "That will waste your battery."

"Huh?" Jisung seemed to come out of a reverie, confirming Chan's theory that he hadn't really been listening to the music.

Chan sat down next to him."What's up?"

"You're bothered about that Felix thing, right?"

"Changbin," Chan jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Clean." he made a 'zip it' gesture.

"I'm not going to talk about it." Jisung said firmly.

"Okay." Chan said softly, stroking Jisung's hair. "Will you at least tell me who Dongjin is? "

Jisung sighed. "It's not a who; Dongjin is two people. You take the Dong from one name and you take the Jin from the other. Dongmin and-"

There was a knock on their door.

"Changbin, get that will you?"

"I'm cleaning."

Chan muttered under his breath as he stood up to open the door. At the door was a guy that was pretty tall and looked like the korean ideal type. He had big eyes, broad lips and a friendly smile on his face. His curly hair flopped over his face and his dark eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"I'm Hyunjin," he said. "Are you Bangchan?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Is Jisung there?" Hyunjin tried to peek into the room.

"Ye- no." Chan's suspicions immediately arose. Hyunjin, he thought, ends with jin, be careful, Bangchan…

"Ye-no?" Hyunjin raised his eyebrows.

"No." Bangchan said more firmly.

"Oh," Hyunjin looked slightly disappointed. "Well, do you know where he is?"

"No, sorry."

"Ok, thanks. When he comes back, will you let him know I came?"

"Right."

* * *

"So?" Jeongin asked eagerly as Hyunjin entered the practice room. "What did he say?"

"He wasn't there."

"Oh. Where was he?"

"I don't know."

"Did you ask?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?' Jeongin doubted his hyung really had the initiative to do that.

"Yes!"

"Hmm, well, I think I should go and check just in case."

"You don't trust me?!" Hyunjin cried as Jeongin stood up.

"No."

"How dare you?!"

"Can you ever be trusted?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

Chan opened the door to see a guy with a very cute babyface, looking a little like a crocodile. His eyes were nearly squeezed shut with the force of his smile and his dimpled cheeks and braces made him even more adorable as he beamed at Chan with a grin that melted his heart.

"Hi… is Jisung here? I'm Jeongin."

Check: does his name end with jin? Is gin close enough? No? Then okay…

"Yeah, he is."

"Has he been in the dorm since he left the practice room?"

"Yes- wait, how do you know?"

Jeongin smiled. "Seungmin and Minho told me."

"Well, yeah, he has. Jisung!" Chan yelled back inside the room. "There's someone here for you!"

Jisung came racing to the door. "Oh." his excited expression faltered visibly. "Hi, Jeongin."

"Hey, why are you so disappointed to see me?" Jeongin laughed, hugging Jisung.

"I'm not, I'm not!" Jisung returned the hug.

"Oh sure, you totally weren't expecting Felix."

"Well, I mean, not really, not anymore…"

Jeongin released Jisung as Jisung ushered him into the dorm. Changbin, wearing rubber gloves and an apron and brandishing a broom, looked up at him.

"Jeong...in." Jeongin started to greet him then noted his attire.

"Changbin. Chan made me do this, as punishment for breaking two plates." Changbin extended a hand and shook Jeongin's.

Jeongin turned to Jisung. "Hyung, can I talk to you? Alone?"

"Sure."

Jeongin guided him out of earshot and started to whisper. Chan, straining his ears, managed to catch a few words. "Favour… group… debut-"

"I'm sorry, Jeongin." Jisung cut him off firmly. "I've got my group and I want to debut with them." he spared a glance in Chan and Changbin's direction.

"So all our plans to debut together, all the promises that we would wait for each other… does that mean nothing now?"

"I- Jeongin, you know JYP probably wouldn't have to put us together anyway."

"Really, hyung?" Jeongin lifted an eyebrow. "That's your defense?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Chan said politely, coming over. "But if you want Jisung to debut in a different group, I'm afraid that concerns me and Changbin too, you see. We're all part of a group now. And, forgive my bluntness, but if you're his friend, you should be proud of him for making a name for himself."

"I-" Now it was Jeongin's turn to be flustered. "Of course I'm proud, I really am; I listen to all your songs, hyung, 3racha is amazing-" he bowed in acknowledgement to Chan and Changbin. "-and I'm not saying that we should disband that, but hyung, we need you."

"For what?" Changbin came over from cleaning.

"Go back to cleaning-"

"There's trash to clear here, hyung!"

"There's nothing here!"

"Oh you're right; if you're not counting yourself."

Chan hissed and slapped Changbin's arm.

"Hyung, the trainee show-" Jeongin stopped and hesitated.

"Just tell me," Jisung said impatiently. "You can trust them."

"-showcase requires 9 people this year. We don't have enough people."

"And why exactly are you suddenly so eager to join the trainee showcase?"

Jeongin glanced at Changbin and Chan, then visibly relented. "Dongjin's getting worse every day, hyung. According to Minho, Dongmin hurt Felix's arm. Nothing serious," he added quickly, "But you get my point. If we join the trainee showcase as 9, then there's a high chance we'll get picked and Felix will be away from Dongjin. Even if we don't, Felix will have to train with us most of the time and that will limit the time he'll spend with Dongjin."

"Who are the 9?" Chan asked.

"Oh, Seungmin, Minho, Woojin, me, Hyunjin, Felix and… 3racha?" he looked hopefully at them. "All of you are welcome to join. So you see, it's not like splitting up, it's just debuting as part of something bigger."

"Hey, did Hyunjin come here just now?"

"Yes. And you told him Jisung wasn't here," Jeongin pursed his lips.

Jisung gasped. "Oh, hyung, why would you do that?"

"I was being cautious!" Chan protested. "You just told me Dongjin was two people; one was Dongmin and you told me that the other guy's name had a jin in it, so you know, Hyunjin… it doesn't hurt to be careful."

Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Changbin, what do you think about this?" Chan asked.

"I'm sorry, but I say no," Changbin said, looking apologetic, "We won't have time to train for the showcase anyway, it being so early this year. Besides, we don't know you guys."

"You can get to know us!" Jeongin said earnestly, "Anyway, PD-nim would put us with people we don't know to debut, wouldn't he? We're here to become idols, right? Shouldn't we put all else aside to do this?"

"Uh hyung, can I talk to you?" Changbin dragged Chan to the side. "Okay, look, I really don't think these guys are ready to debut."

"Changbin!" Chan was shocked.

"I'm serious, hyung. At the monthly evaluation, did you hear Jeongin singing? He's-"

"I think he's got potential." Chan said quietly.

"Okay, yeah, but don't you think he needs more time? I heard him in a vocal class and well-" Changbin shrugged. "Maybe with a year of training, he could turn into a great vocal, but now..."

"And you know Woojin-hyung? He has a really nice voice colour, but he needs to develop. Minho-hyung is a fantastic dancer, but his vocals still need work. Hyunjin is a very powerful dancer, but his breathing is a bit off so his rap sounds unclear. Felix I don't know much about, but he's not Korean apparently, and he's having some trouble with the language and pronunciation. Seungmin I haven't seen much of but he's got a good voice. It just doesn't stand out."

All the while Changbin had been talking, Chan had stood there with his arms folded. "Are you done?"

"Yeah."

Seriously, Changbin, you can't spare a bit of compassion for these guys? They're trying to help their friend."

"And get a free ticket to debut along the way."

"That was out of line, Changbin," Chan hissed, casting a glance at Jeongin, who appeared not to have heard. "So, according to you, only the three of us can 'make it'?"

"I mean, not to be boastful or anything, but yeah. Don't you want to debut with the best? Don't you want to be a talented group that will lead the fourth generation of kpop?"

"And what if we aren't the best?" Chan held up his hand as Changbin opened his mouth to speak. "I mean it. You may think we are, but we've got a lot of room to improve too. Maybe... maybe it's best to jump on the bandwagon."

Changbin stared at him. "How low have your standards dropped, hyung?"

Chan forced himself to stay calm. "You may well say that you want to debut with the best now. But after you see everyone around you debuting, you'll change your mind, trust me. All I want now is to debut!" He hadn't meant to say the last part so loudly.

Jeongin and Jisung both started and looked over at him.

"Hyung-"

"Maybe I'd better go." Jeongin said quickly, "I'll give you time to think about this."

* * *

Changbin and Chan barely spoke to each other the rest of the day. Jisung made forced conversation and each of them answered him but not each other. After a long day of tension and practice, they returned to the dorm to shower and rest.

"Chan-hyung," Jisung said tentatively. "I'm going to go to a practice room to try and record something; you guys don't mind if I go by myself?"

"It's fine if you don't want us to come, Jisung." Chan said wearily, opening his laptop. "I'll work on a couple of songs."

"Right." Jisung left, and Chan could feel the atmosphere thicken.

"Chan-hyung look. i think you took this the wrong way. I'm not saying we shouldn't participate in the trainee showcase." Changbin finally spoke. "I'm just saying maybe we should consider our options."

Chan looked over at him. "What options do we have, Changbin? Yes, we may not want these guys, but we'll have to make do."

Changbin shifted. Chan could tell he didn't agree, but didn't want to open his mouth for fear of starting another argument.

"It's not wrong to have such high expectations." Chan tried. "It's good actually, to push yourself. But I'm just so so tired of waiting. We could do a lot worse than these guys. We-"

There was a ratatatatat knocking on the door.

"I'm coming!" Chan called, getting up and opening the door.

Woojin stood there, looking slightly awkward. "Hello," he said, bowing. "Nice to see you again. Can we come in?"

"We?" Changbin stood aside to let them in. After Woojin, Jeongin came in, then Minho who nodded at him and Seungmin, who simply stared at him. Hyunjin came in after that, a wry smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry," Chan immediately apologised. "It's just that-"

"I know, Jeongin explained it to me." Hyunjin clapped him on the shoulder. "It's all right; at least we know someone's looking out for Jisung." he looked over his shoulder as he spoke.

Felix came in last, his left arm hanging a little stiffly by his side. "Hello," his voice was incredibly deep and sexy.

Chan looked at his arm in concern. "Does it hurt much?"

"No, just a little bruising." Chan could see why Changbin had doubts about his proficiency at Korean. He stumbled over his words and spoke hesitatingly.

Changbin nodded around in an awkward fashion as they filed in and sat down. "Jisung went to the practice room to record something," Chan said as he closed the door. "Do you want me to go fetch him?"

As soon as he spoke, the door was pushed open and Jisung entered. He stopped short when he saw everyone, but when his eyes rested on Felix, his eyes narrowed and his eyebrows crept up into his hair. Felix glared at him with the same intense dislike.

"So!" Changbin clapped his hands together so loudly it even startled him, hoping to break the tension. "Why are you guys here?"

Woojin and Minho exchanged looks.

"Well, we need to find out your decision, don't we? We're sorry to push you, but the showcase being so soon, we really need to start practicing."

"I'm sorry, guys, we still-"

Suddenly, the door creaked open. Felix shrunk back against Minho, the glare on his face being replaced with a fearful expression. A tall, muscular guy stood there with his hands on his hips. His hair was gelled back and his lips were pursed. Another guy stood behind him, slightly shorter, but just as stocky. His eyes were dark and menacing and as he crossed his arms, they bulged.

Jisung grabbed Chan's arm. He looked scared out of his wits.

"Ho ho ho," The taller guy raised his eyebrows. "Friendly gathering, is it? Felix, what did I tell you about going out without telling me where you're going?"

"Go away, Dongjin. You're not wanted here."

"Ah, Minho. I've lost track of how many times we've warned you about talking back to us. Oh, and Jaejin, look who's here!"

"Oh, Jisung!" The shorter boy laughed and wiggled his fingers at Jisung in a wave. "How are you, squirrel?"

Chan instinctively started stroking Jisung's hair to calm him down. "Hello, I'm Chan. I'm afraid the policy in this room is that you have to be our friend to come in. Or else- sorry."

"Oh, but we are. Just ask Felix. For that matter, just ask Jisung."

"Jisung?" Jisung shook his head shakily. Chan patted him gently, "Well, I'm sorry, but judging from Jisung's attitude; you're far from friends. Goodbye."

Dongmin narrowed his eyes. "Oh, we will leave. With Felix we will."

"And with Jisung." Jaejin added, "I want to have a lovely talk with him."

Jisung clung to Chan's arm in terror, frantically shaking his head.

"Leave." Woojin said quietly, "Or we'll call the manager."

Dongmin's smile slipped, if only a little. He looked over at Felix, who managed something between a gulp and a sob. "N-no, I'll come."

"What?!" Minho stood up to block Felix's path.

"Now, now, Minho," Dongjin said slowly, "Let him go, or-" he shrugged his shoulders. "Felix knows the consequences. Rest assured he will face...unpleasant circumstances."

"Minho, let him go." Chan ordered.

"But-but," Minho looked pleadingly at Chan. Chan gave him a look of helplessness, telling him that he couldn't do anything either. Felix nodded at him gratefully, which helped ease Chan's conscience a little- he felt as if he were throwing Felix into the lion's den. He nodded at Minho to do it.

Minho sighed and stepped aside. Felix took a deep breath before walking over to Dongjin.

"Jisung, come!" Jaejin ordered.

Chan felt his face drawing down in a scowl. Felix was one thing, but he certainly wouldn't let Jisung go, at least not if he could help it.

"No, I won't." Jisung said firmly.

Jaejin sighed. "I'm only going to warn you once, Jisung. Unless you come-"

He looked over at Dongmin, who shoved Felix into the doorframe, injured arm first. Felix yelped and fell back against the door, swearing under his breath.

"All right, all right!" Jisung stood up as well and went over to Jaejin.

"Excellent!" Dongmin beamed. "Well, toodledo!" he shut the door.

* * *

 **can anyone tell that felix is my second bias? Read and review y'all! Sorry i couldn't do it better!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't get why you guys don't call the manager." Changbin said bluntly, "I mean, if this has happened a lot, then shouldn't you guys do it if you care about them? If no one has the guts to do it, then I will."

"Don't think we haven't considered and threatened them." Seungmin said quietly. "But I have a feeling that there's something about this whole thing that we don't know about."

"We think Felix-hyung has a secret or something that Dongjin found out and using to control him." Jeongin put in.

"And as you saw, they use Felix to control Jisung too." Hyunjin said sadly.

Chan put his head in his hands and gripped his hair, uttering a moan. He _hated_ feeling so helpless, but the truth was that there was really nothing he could do. Well, there was one thing…

"We'll join you guys for the trainee showcase." The words were out of Chan's mouth before he knew it. Immediately, 5 faces spread into smiles.

"What?!" Changbin grabbed his shirt sleeve. "Hyung-"

"I know you don't like it, Changbin. But the only way to help Jisung is to join the trainee showcase as 9."

Changbin groaned. "You've got to be kidding me-" he screwed his face up at the beaming faces. "- I'm only doing this for Jisung, mind."

"We know," Hyunjin said earnestly, "And the only reason we're doing this is for Jisung and Felix. We really wouldn't ask unless it was an emergency."

"I know you don't really like us or think we're good enough," Woojin said, looking at Changbin. "But we'll just have to learn to get along."

Changbin blushed a deep red. "You don't understand-"

"Yes, we do. But we have no choice."

* * *

There was a rat-a-pat on the door.

"Jisung!" Changbin ran to open the door.

Jisung stumbled in blearily, nearly losing his balance after being shoved by Jaejin.

Changbin barely managed to catch him under the arms and he slumped against Changbin, looking exhausted.

"Might as well drop this package off here too," Dongmin gave Felix a push into the room.

"Bye!" Jaejin laughed as he and Dongmin left.

"Okay, Changbin, can you get Jisung to his bed? He looks dead on his feet."

"Course." Changbin supported him over, "Come on, pal."

"Is your head hurting? Do you want some pills? I can get you water, or something else if you like? I-"

"Water's fine." Felix replied in his deep voice.

"Sure." Chan went over to the kitchen and pulled open the cupboard where they kept their glasses. He poured a cup of water and handed it to Felix. "There you are."

Felix barely registered what he was saying. He was staring intently at the open cupboard. "Is- is that... vegemite?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, yeah it is. Love the stuff. Do you like it?"

"I love it? You wouldn't happen to be Australian, would you?"

"Yeah I am."

"You don't have an accent!"

"Sure I do!" Chan cleared his throat, "G'day mate! How you doin'?"

"I'm Australian too!" Felix nearly spilled his water in his excitement.

"Oh yay, you finally found another Aussie, good for you…" Changbin said sarcastically.

Chan and Felix both ignored him; so excited were they to have found another homie.

"I thought I was the only Australian in this company!" Chan exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm sure there are lots," Changbin pointed out with a yawn. "Like that guy; what was his name? And that other dude, Mikale?"

"The only Australian in this company that I liked." Chan corrected. "The rest were jerks."

Changbin shrugged. "I won't dispute that,"

"I've never met another Australian in this company before!" Felix stumbled over his words, probably because he was so excited. "But how do you disguise your accent so well? You sound so local!"

"I've been here for 7 years," Chan reminded him. "Oh, I'm so happy right now! Do you watch 'The Alice'? 'All Saints'?"

"Yes!"

"Congrats, Felix!" Changbin called. "You've fulfilled Chan's life goal."

A raspy sound from Jisung's bed told Chan that now both Jisung and Changbin were laughing at him for being so excited.

"It's a big deal, guys." Chan told them, rolling his eyes. "Jisung, how do you feel?" he asked in a softer tone.

Jisung screwed up his face. "I'm fine. Just tired. I had a long day and then I had to put up with Dongjin."

"Yeah, because you were stupid enough to come along as well." Felix muttered, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Hey! I came along so they wouldn't hurt you!" Jisung sat straight up, wincing.

"Nobody asked you to!" Felix yelled back.

"So what was I supposed to do? Do you prefer to suffer?" Jisung shot back. "All right, next time I'll keep that in mind!"

"I'd rather that than you pretending you actually care!" Felix shouted. "Because you care so much, don't you?!"

"You're not making any sense! I-" Changbin clamped a pillow over his mouth, causing him to splutter.

"Sorry, Jisung." Changbin removed the pillow and Jisung emerged, coughing and scarlet in the face.

"Be quiet, Jisung." Chan pointed a finger at Felix, "You too. I think you'd better get back to your room. Unless you'd rather stay here tonight? Do you think Dongjin will treat you badly? Why would they drop you off here when they're going back to your dorm?"

"They don't stay at night."

"Ah, right. So you want to go back to your room?"

Felix glared at Jisung. "I'd go anywhere where he isn't!"

Changbin placed a hand on Jisung's chest to stop him from rising but he himself glowered at Felix with such disdain Chan was surprised Felix didn't back away.

"Look, I know you two have a lot of history together." Chan held up a hand in Changbin's direction to stop him from speaking. "And I'm not going to try and find out what it is unless you're willing to tell me. Just try not to argue, please. You don't have to talk to each other, but don't yell. Now come on, Felix. I'll walk you back to your room."

Just then there was a polite knock on the door. Seungmin stood there, hands folded neatly in front of him. "Hello hyung," he bowed. "Is Feli-"

"Yeah, he's here." Chan opened the door a bit wider.

"Felix!" Seungmin smiled happily.

"Hi Seungmin," Felix smiled back weakly. "How did you know I was here?"

"Minho-hyung sent me. Since Dongjin just came back to get their stuff, we thought they already finished with you guys, so since you weren't with them, he figured you must be here. Are you okay?"

"Sure." Felix muttered. "Arm kinda hurts."

"Hmm, well I hope it recovers soon. We need to start practicing for the showcase."

Felix, who had just taken a drink, spat the water out of his mouth. Coughing, he asked, "What?! Did you just say the trainee showcase?"

"Yeah, me and Chan said we'd do it." Changbin added quietly under his breath, "Even though you don't deserve it, you prig."

Luckily, Felix was too hyped to hear him. "Oh, thank you!" he cried, grabbing Chan's hand. "Thank you so much; I can't tell you what this means for me…" his face clouded over. "Did Jisung agree?"

"Ye-"

"No."

" _Yes._ " Changbin clapped a hand over Jisung's mouth to stop him from saying more. Jisung glowered at him over the top of his hand.

"Come on, Felix, we should get back now." Seungmin said quickly.

"Goodnight, Changbin-hyung, goodnight, Jisung and Chan-hyung!"

"Goodnight Chan-hyung, Changbin-hyung."

"Goodnight boys."

"Night!"

* * *

 **please review!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	6. Chapter 6

Changbin woke up to a delicious smell wafting through the air. "Mm, what's for breakfast?" he scratched his head and yawned, then shut his mouth with a snap, biting hard on his tongue as Woojin smiled back at him from across the room.

"W-what are you doing here?" Changbin stammered.

"Good morning to you too, Changbin."

Minho came into sight, carrying a steaming cup of coffee. He rippled his fingers in a wave, then pointed at Jisung, who was still fast asleep. He placed a finger to his lips, telling Changbin to be quiet. Which was quite an unnecessary warning, because Changbin was so shocked at not just Woojin but Minho in his dorm as well that he couldn't have said anything.

"Look at him, he's speechless," Minho chuckled, taking a sip of coffee. "Chan just invited us here before we go for practice. And naturally, because there was food, we accepted."

Changbin barely managed to nod. "Ch-chan invited you?"

"Yes, I did!" Chan called, causing Changbin to sigh with relief at hearing a familiar voice. He got out of bed and saw that Chan was busy cooking at the tiny kitchen table.

"Did he make you rush over here?" Changbin noted Woojin's haggard appearance behind his smile; he looked like he hadn't slept much. Minho eyes were barely open and his hair was messed up in every direction. They both had clearly rushed to dress; Woojin was wearing a lime green polo shirt and electric blue pants that had grass stains down one leg while the buttons on Minho's shirt were buttoned wrongly and one of his socks was black while the other was white.

"Don't be silly, Changbin." Chan called, flipping pancakes. "We're all not morning people, you know that."

Minho took a gulp of coffee and his tired eyes brightened a little. "Ah… that's much better. I can't think if I'm not awake."

"Why do you need to think for?"

"Um, you know what, Changbin, why don't you wake Jisung up?" Woojin suggested.

"Great idea, Woojin! And um, you and Minho can come over here and help me with...um… stuff."

Changbin narrowed his eyes. Clearly, the three of them were up to something. But what could be so urgent that Chan had called both of them out of bed so early in the morning?

He headed over to Jisung. Jisung was sprawled on his bed, long limbs splayed everywhere, his mouth open slightly.

Changbin leaned over Jisung and shook his shoulder gently. "Jisung, wake up,"

It took nearly ten minutes of shaking before one of Jisung's eyes opened a slit. "Time?" he murmured sleepily.

"I don't know. Dawn, I think."

Jisung closed his eyes again and snuggled beneath the blanket. "Hey, sleepy head, up now."

"It's so early," Jisung whined, batting at his hand. "Just a few more minutes…" he rolled over.

"Still a lazy ass, is he?" Minho commented, coming over and startling Changbin. "Sorry- We have a way of waking him up, though, here, follow me-"

"Annyeonghaseyo, Manager Hyung-nim!" he said loudly.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Changbin repeated obediently.

Jisung's eyes snapped open and he rolled out off his bed and in his haste, fell onto the floor. "A- annyeonghaseyo, Manager Hyung-nim," he stammered, looking disoriented.

He whipped his head around wildly, looking for the manager. "W-what?" his eyes narrowed and he glared at Minho. "Minho-hyung!"

Changbin cracked up laughing.

Minho grinned impishly. "Morning, Sung."

"Don't mess with the squirrel!" Jisung warned. But it was hard to take him seriously when his cheeks were squished up, causing his eyes to look like little watermelon seeds. His lips were puffed up and his hair, even though fluffy, was messed up and looking like a bird's nest.

"Wait, Minho-hyung, why are you here?" Jisung blinked a few times.

"Hi, Jisungie," Woojin skipped over. He ruffled Jisung's messy hair by way of friendly greeting. Jisung just blinked confusedly, looking in a daze.

"Woojin-hyung?"

"We're just here for breakfast." Woojin told him.

"Which is now ready!" Chan yelled. "Changbin, if you could help me lay the table, I'd be so grateful."

"Fine."

"Jisung, can you take the pancakes and all the accompanying junk to the table? Thanks. Minho, Woojin-hyung, if you could help me clean up?"

* * *

Changbin plunked a fork down as Jisung set a pitcher of juice next to the mountain of pancakes. "Wonder what they're talking about," he muttered to Jisung, jerking his head in the direction of the other three, who were huddled in the door of the kitchen. "They look like they were yanked out of bed or something."

Jisung craned his neck for a better look and lowered his voice as Changbin distributed cups. "Yeah and Chan-hyung keeps trying to talk to them. And the way they talk is so suspicious! They keep glancing over their shoulders."

He trotted over to take the maple syrup and came back. "Minho-hyung was saying something about Dongjin. And I heard the word 'producer' and 'Park Jinyoung' before Woojin saw me and nudged them to stop talking."

Changbin wrinkled his face thoughtfully.

* * *

"... screw them!" Chan said angrily.

"Shh," Woojin checked over his shoulder. "The kids might be listening,"

Chan sighed through his nose. "Couldn't we have met at either of your dorms instead?"

"I share a room with Dongjin themselves. Do you really want to have a conversation like this with them in the room?" Minho rolled his eyes.

"And I don't even have a dorm," Woojin added with a grin. "Hyunjin, Jeongin and I always go to one room to practice."

"Speaking of practice, we should start training for the showcase."

"If we even can even _participate in_ the showcase." Chan groaned, "Park Jinyoung hasn't even given his approval yet!"

"Just go talk to him after breakfast." Minho said sensibly.

"Do what after breakfast!?" Changbin called loudly from behind them.

"Oh my- Changbin!" Chan hit him on the shoulder. "Don't do that! And never you mind. Let's just sit and eat."

"We know you need to talk to JYP after breakfast, hyung." Jisung said from the table.

"Why would you ask if you already know?" Chan asked, exasperated, sitting down on the floor opposite Jisung.

* * *

"Just knock!" Woojin hissed at Chan.

"I am!" Chan said back, although his hand, while raised in a fist, had yet to knock on the door.

"Chan, it's not anything scary. Just knock!"

"Oh yeah? Then you do it!"

Woojin made a face at him but didn't knock either.

"Oh for crying out loud, I'll do it!" Minho raised his hand to knock and reared his fist back.

Just before he was going to slam his fist on the door, the door burst open and one of the producers came out, barely avoiding being hit by Minho's fist.

"Oh, producer Gook!" Minho quickly put his fist down and bowed nearly 90 degrees. "I am so sorry! I was just going to knock, but I-"

"How dare you!" the producer bellowed, "How dare you barge into me and try to hit me! Me! Producer Gook! Do you know who I am, you little-"

"Producer Gook," Chan cut in politely. "Minho really didn't mean to do it. It was an accident. He was just going to knock on the door when you came out."

"You dare contradict me?!" the producer's eyes narrowed and he would have most probably yelled more, but thankfully, Park Jinyoung's voice called out, "Is that Chan I hear? Come on in, Chan!"

Chan, Woojin and Minho gratefully squeezed past the intimidating producer.

Park Jinyoung was sitting at a table with many papers spread out in front of him. "Hello, Chan. Always nice to see you."

"Annyeonghaseyo," Chan smiled, bowing respectfully.

"Who are those two with you, Chan?" Park Jinyoung peered over his glasses. "Oh, yes I know you; you were a backup dancer for Bangtan, weren't you?"

"Um yes," Minho nodded hesitantly. "I'm Minho,"

"Ah, well then, why didn't you just stay at Bighit?"

"I-" Minho was flustered until he realised that Park Jinyoung was joking and his face relaxed into a smile.

"And you-" Park Jinyoung continued, tapping his chin with his pen, "You're-?"

"Woojin. Kim Woojin,"

"Hmm, well then, why have you three come to see me?"

Chan cleared his throat. "It's about the trainee showcase, Manager Hyung-nim. You called me this morning and told me that you were aware we were forming our own group and you needed to think about allowing us-"

"Oh, yes." JYP's smile vanished and a slight frown appeared on his face, "I assume what I told you this morning you also told them?" he pointed his chin at Woojin and Minho, to which Chan nodded. "Mhm. Well, I don't really have a problem with you forming a group, _but,_ I don't know you all that well, except for you, Chan. I have no idea _how_ you will fare and Producers Gook and Kyu have raised concerns- come in!"

There had been a knock on the door while JYP was speaking and now the door opened and a producer that Chan recognised as Producer Kyu entered. He was a thin man with wispy hair and beady eyes, which were currently narrowed. He was holding Jisung and Changbin by the arms, both of whom looked sheepish.

"I caught these two eavesdropping outside your door." Producer Kyu shook Jisung hard.

"Ah." JYP laced his hands together, "Did you want to see me?"

"I think that they should be-"

JYP waved his hand. "It's all right, Producer Kyu, I will speak with them. You may go, thank you."

Producer Kyu shoved them forward. "You do remember what Producer Gook and I brought up, don't you?"

"Yes I do. Thank you,"

Producer Kyu left and Jisung and Changbin moved to stand beside Chan.

"Well, boys, I was just telling your teammates that I have some concerns about your self-formed group. As you would doubtless have heard," he added with a smile.

Jisung and Changbin fell over themselves trying to apologise.

"We're so sorry-"

"We didn't-"

JYP held up a hand to silence them, but before he could speak, Minho said, "Manager Hyung-nim, there isn't _any harm_ in letting us try out at the showcase, is there? If we aren't the debut team, we can always just go back and work harder. There surely isn't any _harm,_ is there?"

JYP nodded thoughtfully. "Well, yes, there isn't… Minho? Ah yes, Minho. Very well then, Minho. You've raised a very good point. We will see how you do against the company formed girl's team." He picked up his pen, then pointed it at all of them, " _But_ if _any_ of you do anything, _anything_ that puts your team at risk; antagonising the producers, or if I receive any feedback of bad behaviour, you will _not_ perform at the showcase, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Manager Hyung-nim." All of them said together.

"Off you go then. And by the way, eavesdropping is counted as a black mark against you." he warned, half-serious, half-joking.

Chan saw Jisung gulp.

* * *

"Why on earth did you do that?!" Chan hissed at his fellow 3racha members.

Changbin folded his arms stubbornly. "We wanted to know what you were saying."

"You could have just asked!" Woojin said, exasperated.

"You wouldn't have told us," Jisung pointed out. "And anyway, what concerns our team concerns us as well."

Chan was about to reply when Minho nudged him. "Wait a minute, your dorm door's unlocked!"

"What?!"

* * *

 **ok so i received some complaints becos i keep changing the chapters, but thats cos i want to make the chapters as interesting as possible for you guys, so bear with me!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **Luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	7. Chapter 7

"Didn't you close our door?" Changbin hissed.

"I thought I- no I'm sure I did!"

"Do you not lock your door?" Woojin asked incredulously.

"There's no lock to lock it with!" Chan pointed at the door to show that there was indeed no keyhole. "It's not really a dorm; just a spare room that was built and left unfinished."

"That's not the point right now, Chan! What matters is that there's someone in our room, and I want to know who it is!" Jisung shoved open the door and just stood there, mouth open in shock.

"What the hell-"

"Jisung, language!" Chan squeezed past him into the room and was met by the sight of Jeongin, who looked up innocently at him, and Felix, who shot him a defiant look.

"What are you doing in our room?" Chan asked slowly.

"Did you _just_ go and ask JYP if we could participate in the showcase?" Jeongin responded with a question of his own.

"I- er- yes. How did you know we went to ask?"

"Oh. We just heard."

" _You eavesdropped?!"_ Chan was aghast.

"They did too," Felix said defensively.

Changbin shook his head and plopped onto the couch. "I can't _believe_ you didn't get caught! And how did you manage to come back to the training centre before us!?"

In reply, Felix spoke into his phone. "Hyung, where are you?"

"Just outside."

Hyunjin and Seungmin walked in, smiling at the dumbfounded members.

" _They_ eavesdropped." Felix corrected, "We just listened to what you were saying."

"We were hiding behind the column when Changbin was pretending to tie his shoelaces and we kept out of sight when Producer Kyu caught you guys- _anyway,_ as to why we're here, well, since we _are_ going to participate in the showcase, we need a team name and a leader."

"Chan's leader." Changbin said immediately.

Hyunjin raised his eyebrows. "Why? Ah, I'm not trying to sound rude or anything," he hastened to explain, "I just want to know why."

"He's had the most experience, he takes care of us and him being one of the oldest, he'll find it easier to control everyone else. He _is_ one of the oldest, I think." Jisung thought for awhile, "Yes, only Woojin's older than him, and only by a few months. And he _definitely_ has the most experience. He's been here for _7 years_."

"Wowwww…" Everyone looked at Chan in awe.

"That's so long!" Jeongin looked impressed. "But… why haven't you debuted yet?"

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," Jeongin said quickly. "I didn't mean…"

"It's fine." Chan waved it away.

"So, no objections right?" Woojin asked quickly.

"I don't-"

"No, Chan, you don't get to say anything." Changbin covered Chan's mouth with his hand.

"Other than Chan, no objections, right?" Minho looked around. "Okay, then, Chan's leader. Say something, Chan. Something leader-ish,"

"Uh…" Chan looked around at the expectant faces. "Thanks for sabotaging me to being the leader. Even though I didn't have a choice-" he paused to let the chuckles die down before continuing with an wry grin on his face. "I promise that I will do my best to look after you all until the showcase, and if we debut I'll take care of you guys. As for our name, maybe… uh, any ideas?"

"How about Boys Project Team?" Seungmin suggested.

"Oh, okay, that's not a bad idea. Does anyone have objections?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"All right then. Oh, I should tell you guys -if you haven't already heard- Producers Kyu and Gook are against us debuting and even being in the showcase, so we must work hard and prove to them that we can be just as good or even better than the girl group formed by the company. We should go and practice now."

"What song?" Jeongin asked.

"We'll think of something."

"You can use our practice room." Minho said, indicating Felix and Seungmin.

"Or ours," Woojin added.

"You guys have practice rooms?" Jisung rocked back and forth with his arms around his legs, a look of envy on his face. "You lucky things!"

Felix leaned back, a frown on his face as he stared at Jisung, but he didn't say anything.

"There's another reason we came." Jeongin blurted out suddenly.

"No there isn't." Felix said brusquely, shooting Jeongin a warning glance.

"What is it?" Hyunjin asked.

"Nothing."

Seungmin shot an uneasy glance toward Felix. "Felix, this impacts our team. And it's really important. We should-"

"It's nothing. Can we go to practice now?" Felix completely ignored Seungmin who shut his mouth and sat back on his heels.

"Not until you tell us the other reason." Chan said firmly. "If it really affects our team, then we should know too. We're a team now,"

"There _is_ no other reason." Felix insisted.

"Felix-" Chan held up a hand to stop Minho.

"Guys, can you give us the room? You can head to Woojin's practice room first. Or Minho's. Just text us which one." he thought it might be easier for Felix to speak if there were less people.

Obediently, they cleared out until it was just him and Felix.

"Hey man," he spoke in English, thinking that it would be more comfortable for Felix to speak in his native language. "We're a team, okay? If there's anything that you have a problem with, then you should tell us so we can help you. It's even more important for you to tell us if it affects everyone in our team because, come on dude, this is important for all of us. Just spill, man."

Felix took a deep breath and stared straight ahead. "I don't want to pull down the team."

"Trust me, Felix. You won't, okay? Just say whatever's on your mind."

Felix closed his eyes briefly. "Dongmin found out about us participating in the trainee showcase." he blurted out suddenly, "And he told me that if I did, he would… well, he wouldn't let me."

"Oh, Felix." Chan said sadly. He knew full well what Felix meant when he said that Dongmin wouldn't let him. He reached out and held Felix's hand to comfort him. "Felix, this has gone on long enough. We need to tell JYP about this."

"No!" Felix looked panicky. "We can't! We absolutely can't!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, calm down…" Chan held his hands up to try and placate him. "Look, Felix, I understand if you're scared-"

"I'm. not. Scared. I can't tell JYP. _I can't_." Felix said it so firmly that Chan knew there would be no more debate.

"Okay," he sighed, "But there is no way we're going to let you not participate in the showcase with us. We formed the team for you, man."

"I know that and I agree. But what can we do?"

"How about you just don't tell them you're participating in the showcase and just practice with us?"

"They'd find out, hyung."

"Then we'll just make sure they don't. We can ask JYP if you can move here with us."

Felix screwed up his face doubtfully. "I don't think-"

"Dude, come on."

"All right, we can try, I guess."

* * *

"You took forever in there!" Jisung complained.

"It's not like you have anything better to do." Changbin pointed out.

"I have to practice, Changbin, and so do you."

"Yeah well-"

Jisung stiffened and Changbin's smile slid off his face. "What do you want?" he snapped at Jaejin.

"Ooh, manners- Changbin, is it?"

"That's right."

"Well, Changbin, Jisung's right, you know. You really should scoot off to practice. Let's go, Jisung." he grabbed Jisung's arm and tried to drag him away.

Changbin held onto Jisung.

"Oh, Changbinnie, you don't want to do that-"

"Okay, first off, you aren't allowed to call me Changbinnie. That's only allowed for non-jerks. Second, I'm sick of you threatening Jisung and Felix. I'm aware that there probably will be consequences for them if we go to the manager, so we won't _._ But I hope that _you're aware_ that the minute we can overcome that barrier, you guys'll be going to jail, if you're lucky."

Jaejin laughed it off, but uneasiness flickered across his gaze. "I see you're a tough one, Changbin." he released Jisung and shook Changbin playfully, laughing, but stopped when Changbin slapped his hand off.

"You'll regret that." he growled.

"Oh yeah? How?"

In response, Jaejin slunk off, glowering at Changbin.

Jisung let out the breath he'd been holding. "Thanks, hyung. But you shouldn't have done that. Dongjin are very well connected and they can easily hurt you; it doesn't have to be physical. Minho-hyung once scolded Dongmin, like, yelled at him, and said a lot of stuff Dongmin didn't like. Minho-hyung wasn't allowed into the training centre for a whole month. We don't even think JYP knew about it; but the guards told us a producer refused to allow him in due to unprofessional behaviour."

"Pah!" Changbin brushed it off, trying to brush off his unease as well. "I'll be fine, Jisung, don't worry."

* * *

"You're late." Chan said as the door opened.

"Sorry," Woojin dumped his bag down as Jeongin shut the door. "Jeongin got his braces stuck in my sweater. It took a while to get him free."

Jeongin shrugged apologetically as both of them sat down. Chan checked his watch. "Now we're just waiting for Felix, Hyunjin, Seungmin and Changbin. Changbin got called to headquarters by JYP, but he should come soon."

"Well, Seungmin has a vocal class so he might be a bit late."

Just as Minho finished speaking, Felix and Hyunjin burst in, both out of breath. "Sorry, Chan-hyung, my teacher released me late and Felix waited for me."

Chan nodded and they sat down too, Felix staying far away from Jisung as usual.

The door opened and Seungmin came in, carrying his bag and books. "So sorry," he said, bowing as he put down his things. "The vocal coach was explaining to me about breathing."

"Never mind, never mind." Chan checked his watch again. "Maybe we should just start without Changbin first. Okay, everyone into position, please."

* * *

"Chan-hyung, your phone's ringing." Seungmin puffed as they danced.

"Ignore it."

"Go answer your phone, hyung, it's annoying." Jeongin huffed after they finished.

"Chan, can we take a break?" Hyunjin pleaded, his hands on his knees. "Just for a minute?"

"That's letting us rest by fate telling your phone to answer." Felix stumbled over his words.

Chan raised his eyebrows.

"Fate's telling you to let us rest by causing your phone to ring." Woojin translated, sinking down onto the floor.

"That's what I meant." Felix mumbled.

"Sure." Jisung muttered, mopping his brow.

Felix shot him a look, but said nothing, too tired to gripe.

Chan grabbed a bottle of coke. "All right, a quick break then." he flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear as he took a long drink. "Hello?"

"Chan, would you come as quick as you can to headquarters? There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh, of course, Manager Hyung-nim."

"Thank you, and bring Jisung and Felix with you, will you? This concerns them as well."

"Oh- sure." he hung up the phone. "Jisung, Felix, let's go."

"Where?" Jisung scrambled to his feet.

"Headquarters; JYP has something he needs to discuss with us. The rest of you; go over the choreography and make sure you know all the parts well. We'll continue once we get back."

* * *

"Come in," JYP called and Chan pushed open the door.

"Hello, Manager Hyung-nim," he murmured politely, bowing. Changbin was there as well, looking sulky and angry.

"Hello," Jisung and Felix bowed as well.

"Hello. Thank you for coming so quickly. Now, Chan, you've been in this company a long time, haven't you?"

"Yes, 7 years."

"And you remember switching from different dorms, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you remember that dorm that you and Young. K from Day6 used to share? The very first one you lived in?"

Chan thought. "Oh I'm sorry, I don't remember. I shared with Young. K?"

"Indeed you did. And some other trainees that have all left the company. Getting to the point, I have realised that you have been rooming in an unfinished room for quite some time. I do apologise, Chan."

"Oh, not at all, Manager Hyung-nim."

"Anyway, I've decided to move you back to that old dorm that you used to share with Young. K. It also now happens to be Got7's old dorm. What do you think?"

"Oh, wow, thank you!" Chan still wondered why Felix was here. "Changbin and Jisung will still room with me, won't they? Then what- ohhhh, do you want Felix to room with us as well?" He was very happy with that- this meant that Donjin wouldn't be with Felix anymore.

Felix jerked up and glared at Jisung, who had quite a look of his own to give back.

"Precisely, Chan." JYP tapped his pen on his chin. "Since you are both from Australia, I thought you could help him get adjusted to our country. But ah, there will be some other dorm changes. The only two that concern your showcase group are Minho, Seungmin and Felix's and yours. Since Felix will now be sharing with you, I've decided that Woojin should move in with them while Seungmin move out. Seungmin's parents have requested that I let him live at home with them until debut."

"I'll tell them."

"Thank you, and one more thing." he ruffled some papers, frowning. "I've received some… complaints from Producer Kyu about one member, and thus that member shall not be rooming with you anymore…"

Chan gasped and looked around at Changbin and Jisung. He was closer to them than words could describe and you couldn't take anyone out of 3racha! Jisung had gone from looking contemptuous towards Felix to shocked and horrified. Changbin still looked depressed and flat and he refused to look up.

"Oh." Chan couldn't look at Changbin. Jisung, who had sussed out the truth as well, clapped his hands over his mouth. Even Felix was looking sorrowful, pitying the fate of 3racha.

"I'm sorry, boys, but-" JYP shrugged his shoulders. "However, there is a small consolation. Since the dorm you will be moving into will be quite big, Jeongin will move in with you."

Chan nodded, looking at the floor. "Thank you," he said tonelessly.

"Very well then, off you go." JYP picked up his pen. "And boys- don't let this affect you too much. Focus on your practicing."

Chan nodded numbly.

Once they were out the door, Changbin spoke dully, "Jisung, remember when I slapped Jaejin? Remind me never to do that for you again."

Jisung hiccupped. "It's a little late for that, you moron."

Chan laughed a little shakily. "It won't be the same without you."

"Yah, yah, yah." Changbin rolled his eyes. "It's okay guys, I'll still see you in training and stuff. It's just where we sleep and that's only for a few hours."

Felix stood at a distance, respectfully giving them space.

* * *

 **aaahhh noooooo, 3rachaaaaaa**

 **please review guys :)**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	8. Chapter 8

"Finally!" Minho exclaimed when they came in.

"You took so-" Hyunjin began when Woojin interrupted him.

"What's wrong, guys?"

Chan took a deep breath to calm down. "Um, we're changing the dorm arrangements a little, so Woojin, you will share with Minho, and Seungmin, your parents want you to stay with them until debut, so you won't stay in a dorm anymore. Felix will room with me, Jisung and Jeongin in GOT7's old dorm."

There was a stunned silence.

"Whoop! Felix won't be with Dongjin anymore!" Seungmin cheered.

"Thank goodness!" Minho breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aww, now I have to stay with them." Woojin pouted.

"Where will Changbin stay?" Hyunjin asked with a frown on his face.

There was another silence.

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Changbin," Jeongin said timidly. "Did I… take your spot? I'm really sorry."

"Not your fault, man." Changbin said airily, patting him to reassure him.

Chan tried for a smile. It had just occurred to him that he was being rather unfair to Jeongin and Felix. Both of them had to feel rather left out and awkward, but they were trying to offer sympathy and support and let 3racha cry it out.

He put his arm around Felix's shoulders. "Sorry if we're being a bit selfish."

"No, no, it's fine." Felix answered with a warm smile, "I understand completely." his eyes flickered to Jisung for a second.

* * *

"We're gonna miss you, bud." Chan said as Changbin heaved his suitcase upright.

"I know you will." Changbin managed it and looked around the room. "Never thought I'd miss this place, but here I am."

Jisung struggled to close his suitcase. "Changbin, where will you go?"

"Home, I guess. Ooh, I can just _imagine_ my mum's reaction when I walk in the door." Changbin screwed up his face and said in a high-pitched voice, " _Why are you back home? Have you failed? I always told you you wouldn't make it. It's about time you came to your senses. And what makes you think I'll even let you back in the house?! You'd better go and find a proper job!"_

* * *

There was a knock on the door. It was Felix and Jeongin. Jeongin was wearing a baggy sweater over leggings and Felix was wearing a pullover hoodie, but that didn't hide the big bruise over his right eye and the fact that his hair looked like it'd been through a tornado.

Chan gasped and went over to him. "Felix, are you okay? Did Dongmin hit you?"

"It's nothing." Felix shook his head, letting his hair flop over his eye, covering it.

* * *

"Wow! It's so big!" Jeongin squealed, running around and jumping up and down. He dumped his suitcase down in the middle of the floor and raced from room to room.

"Hey hey, slow down kid- kids!" Chan wheeled his suitcase in as Felix threw his down as well and joined Jeongin, the two of them cavorting madly.

Jisung wheeled his in slowly, looking at the floor. He looked as lost and as unapproachable as he had on that day when he first moved in with Chan and Changbin. Chan stopped and went over to him.

"Hey, don't be so disheartened. Changbin's right. This is only where we sleep for a few hours, okay? We'll see him the rest of the time."

"Yeah I know."

"Okay, good then." Chan raised his voice. "Felix- Jeongin, stop running around!"

They ran up to him, panting, their faces flushed.

"Sorry, I've just- I've never been in a dorm before!" Jeongin bounced on his heels.

"I've never been in a dorm without Dongjin!" Felix smiled, looking the happiest Chan had ever seen him.

"All right, well just control yourselves for a while and let's figure out who sleeps where. How about we play rock paper scissors; whoever wins gets first pick and so on."

They all agreed and started. Felix won and disappeared.

Then Jeongin went to pick his room.

Chan went next and he was quite happy to find that his room had no one in it. Not that he didn't like company, but he liked the idea of having his own room.

Suddenly, he heard Felix's voice. "Why the hell would you choose this room?!"

"Because I didn't know anyone was in here!" Jisung retorted angrily.

"Well, clear out! I don't want to share a room with you!" Felix yelled.

"I will!" Jisung shouted, "I wouldn't share a room with you if you were the last person on earth!"

Bang! There was the loud sound of a door slamming. It was so loud that Chan actually jumped. He wondered whether he should go and do something about it. "Nah," he told himself, "They need to work it out on their own."

He was just unpacking his things when Jeongin came scuttling into his room. "Jisung-hyung just left."

"Just left?" Chan frowned. "He didn't tell me."

"Yeah, he came into my room with a face like thunder and he just threw down his suitcase and stormed off. I watched him leave out the window."

"Was he heading towards the training centre?"

"I couldn't see."

* * *

Chan banged on Felix's door. "Felix," he called, banging on Felix's door. "We need to go. Come on _."_

Felix swung open the door. His hair was all over the place, his face was red and his dark eyes were burning. He almost made Chan want to run away but he stood his ground. "Come on, Jisung just left for the training centre and we should go too."

He dragged him out of the dorm, making sure Jeongin was in front of them.

* * *

"You're back." Woojin held up a container of food. "We saved some for you guys."

Chan paid him no attention, his eyes quickly scanning the room. The rest were busy eating but Jisung wasn't there and neither was Changbin.

"Changbin's not here yet." Minho told him, handing Jeongin a plastic container filled with food. "Where's Jisung?"

"No idea," Chan said with a creeping sense of dread. "He's not here yet?"

"He wasn't with you guys?"

"He left the dorm." Chan said shortly.

"What? By himself?"

"i thought he came here!" All of Chan's worry crashed down on him.

"Okay, relax Chan, don't start panicking yet." Woojin nodded to Seungmin, who flipped open his phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Hyung, did you see Jisung-? Ah… uh-huh. Yes? I will. Yes, yes. Okay, got it." he closed his phone. "Changbin-hyung's got Jisung. They're coming now. He also said to tell you that you're mother duck."

Chan practically passed out with relief. Woojin patted him reassuringly. "There, you see, Chan? It's all fine. It's all fine."

* * *

The door swung open and Changbin strolled in, Jisung a few paces behind.

Chan flew to Jisung and scolded him about leaving without telling him where he was going. Jisung listened to him meekly and when he was finished, whispered, "Aw, you care so much, mom, thanks."

Chan's frustration and worry melted- even at the teasing nickname- and he ruffled Jisung's hair. "Of course I do, Jisungie. And you better not do that again."

"Okay."

Changbin rolled his eyes. "Calm down, Chan-hyung, he wasn't in any danger. He said he needed a walk to clear his head and he came over to my apartment. Lucky for him I hadn't left yet- my mom was-" he shrugged it off. "Anyway, we hopped a cab over and it was fine, all fine."

"That may be." Chan said sternly, "But all of you take this as a lesson and never go out on your own without telling someone, understand? If we debut, we'll be full-fledged idols and that will be even more dangerous."

"Yes, we understand." At that moment, Hyunjin let out a yawn. "Sorry, didn't get enough sleep."

Chan looked at the others.

"We do understand, hyung." Jeongin said with his mouth full of rice.

"Really, we do." Seungmin said earnestly, but without looking up at from his practice log, where he was busy jotting down stuff.

Chan didn't think that they'd been listening at all, but unfortunately, there was no more time. "Okay, team, let's practice!"

* * *

 **new chapter will be out as soon as possible. thanks to all you guys who took the time to read this. please support stray kids! review!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	9. Chapter 9

Chan mopped his brow. "Again, everyone."

They all groaned and pleaded for mercy.

"Let's just have a short break, Chan, please." Hyunjin wheezed on the ground.

"Not a chance, Hyunjin. Don't you want to debut? The showcase is in a few months!"

"How about this, Chan; one person can dance at a time and then we can critique them one by one, okay? This way everyone can be exactly the same in terms of angle and sharpness."

Chan agreed and Minho went first.

"Good job, Minho." Chan told the former BTS dancer. "Just turn your heel to the left slightly when we do that spinny thing."

Jisung did it next, then Changbin. Both of them were very clean, with only slight errors that Chan meticulously criticised. "Jisung, you're slightly off count for this move and you should shift your left foot more to the right when you do this part. Changbin, you need to be careful of your right hand when it goes behind your back. Don't curl and uncurl it."

Hyunjin, as expected, did the dance very well, but had to cover his mouth with one hand as he sneezed explosively three times in a row, leading to much laughter. "It's good, Hyunjin. Just pray that that doesn't happen during showcase!"

Felix did it next; powerfully and explosively. "It's good, Felix. But remember your expressions, all right?"

While Chan did the dance, Minho watched. "Hmm, not bad, Chan. Just make sure you twist more here-" he demonstrated, "-and here-" he showed again, "-and tilt your head more to this part."

Jeongin did his part after Chan. He clearly lacked confidence and looked sweaty and nervous. Because of this, he messed up quite a few parts, until he stopped and just stood there, blushing. Chan switched off the music and sat with his head in his hands.

He said nothing for a few moments, determined not to let his temper explode.

Minho was murmuring to Jeongin, showing him where he went wrong and teaching him the dance moves.

"We'll just skip Jeongin first; Minho, work with him, please. Woojin, you next."

Woojin didn't do it too badly; he didn't mess up and it looked okay, but lacked spark. "Woojin, you execute the moves well, but I don't feel anything looking at your dance. You have to project energy to the audience, let them feel your passion."

Seungmin received the same criticism. "Both of you have to learn to stand out more." Chan rubbed his eyes. "Jeongin, come on up again."

Jeongin did better than previously but he was still obviously nervous.

"Jeongin, you need to have more charisma. More, more, more! Don't be nervous. Be comfortable."

"I'm sorry," Jeongin mumbled, looking close to tears.

"Yah! Don't cry!" Chan pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Look guys, we really can't afford any more breaks now. We still have lots to improve on. Remember the criticism you received and work hard to improve it. Let's go again."

Overall, it was one of the longest trainings they ever had, continuing until after 3am in the morning.

"Quick break, everyone. Then we'll do this five more times and we'll go get some rest."

Chan took a gulp of water. "Drink up," he reminded everyone.

Jisung ran his hand through his hair. "We might as well just sleep here and have done with it."

"I wish." Changbin said darkly, "Then I wouldn't have to travel all the way home. Ugh, I bet my mum will scold me all over again. _What are you doing home so late?! Do you want to sleep out on the streets? You're lucky if I even let you into the house!_ "

* * *

Jisung yawned and rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired,"

Chan supported him out. "See you guys tomorrow- later." they waved at Woojin and Minho as they disappeared into their own dorm.

"Okay, to bed all of you. Jisung, make sure you unpack tomorrow."

"When will I have time?" Jisung pushed himself upright and staggered into his room. A second later, there was a 'crash'! Chan, halfway into his own room, came out again to see what had happened.

Jeongin nodded at him reassuringly from the doorway. "Jisung just collapsed on the bed. He's fine."

Chan relaxed and Felix retreated into his own room, having come out to investigate the noise as well.

* * *

Chan opened his eyes. "Ugh." he just lay there for a while, still completely exhausted. He just wanted to go back to sleep, but he forced himself to get up. Yawning, he scratched his head as he got out of bed, reminding himself painfully that Changbin had done that the day before- had it really only been yesterday?

He made a face at himself in the mirror and roughed up his hair. He looked a complete mess. Ah well, couldn't be helped. Checking the wall clock, he realised that it was only 8:30 and he still had about one and a half hours before they had to meet for practice.

It was tempting to go back to sleep but he controlled himself, knowing that if he did, he wouldn't wake up again. Instead he had a quick shower then went to get some breakfast.

To his surprise, Jeongin was already awake and eating a muffin. A glass of orange juice sat next to him.

"Up so early?"

Jeongin shrugged. "I was up at dawn."

"Do you need more sleep? You can still go back to sleep, you know. We still have a lot of time before we need to meet."

"No, I'm fine." Jeongin bit into his muffin. "Woojin-hyung brought these over." he tapped a plastic container Chan hadn't noticed. "He was furious about Dongjin and said he needed someone to rant to because Minho-hyung's still dead to the world, apparently. He brought me muffins because I said I'd listen to him. There's plenty extra."

Chan reached in for a muffin, giving him a tired smile. "Thanks." he noted the books beside Jeongin. "Studying, huh?"

"Yeah. I'm skipping school this month so we can practice, but I have a lot to catch up on." Jeongin flipped a page about algebraic equations.

"Hardworking kid." Chan got up to pour himself a glass of milk.

"Hah. You should see Felix. Whenever the guy's not practising, he's studying his Korean. He's probably studying right now."

"Oho, want to bet?"

"Sure. 1000 won."

"It's on."

* * *

Chan peeked into Felix's room. Felix was lying on his bed, a Korean handbook flat on his face. He appeared to be fast asleep, with the covers tucked up to his chin. But he had definitely fallen asleep studying.

"He's sleeping!" Chan whisper-shouted to Jeongin. "Cough up."

"I'm not asleep." Felix's deep voice shocked Chan and he nearly unbalanced, stopping himself by holding onto the door.

"Told you." Jeongin came up behind him, "Cough up, hyung."

"Are you sure you're not sleep-talking, Felix?" Chan asked hopefully. "Jeongin, don't look at me like that!"

"No. How would I know if I was, anyway?" Felix sat up, removing the Korean handbook from his face. "I'm just dying from an overdose of Korean."

"That's good for you." Chan fished out the money and handed it to Jeongin, who danced gleefully. "If you want to take a break from Korean, go and wake Jisung up. Don't even think about refusing." he added as Felix narrowed his eyes. "I have the muffins and I won't give you one until you wake him."

Felix hissed. "Holding food hostage. That's barbaric!"

"Whatever. Go on or it'll all be gone by the time you get back."

"You realise I can just get something else to eat, right?"

"Go!"

* * *

Chan secretly watched as Felix entered Jisung's room. Jisung was curled up under the blanket, lightly snoring. He observed from the doorway as Felix stood over Jisung's bed, not knowing how to wake him.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Manager Hyung-nim!"

"What the- Annyoen-" Jisung jerked upright, saw that there was no manager in sight and groaned. "Can't believe I fell for that- Felix!" He jumped and hit his head on the bottom of the bed above.

Felix stood at a distance as he rubbed his head. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Not my choice. Chan-hyung told me to, or he wouldn't let me have any breakfast."

"That's right." Chan stepped into the room, handing them a muffin each. "Wipe that scowl off your face, Jisung."

Jisung glared at him as he pushed his hair back from his face.

"Despite that attractive glare you're giving me, it's nice to see that both of you can talk without arguing."

"We can't." Felix said immediately, backing away.

"That's right." Jisung agreed. Both of them seemed to realise what he'd just said.

"Don't agree with me, Jisung." Felix told him.

"But I do agree that we can't talk without arguing. You disagree then!"

"No, I think that too!"

"Okay guys, chill. " Chan smiled privately to himself.

* * *

Chan looked outside the dorm and wished he could just stay inside. Rain lashed against the windows and the wind howled outside. Lightning flashed and there was a loud crash of thunder, causing Chan to jump.

"Guys, get your raincoats. I'll get the umbrellas." As Chan went over to the rack where they kept their umbrellas, he had a sudden flash of inspiration. "Jeongin!" he hissed.

Jeongin came over obediently. "Yes, hyung?"

"Are there any more umbrellas in the dorm?"

"No- oh, Jisung-hyung has one. Why?" Jeongin asked curiously.

Chan whispered his plan into Jeongin's ear.

"Oh! Okay!" Jeongin scuttled away immediately, then came back. "Jisung-hyung's lying on his bed! What do I do?"

"Okay, where is the umbrella?"

"Hanging next to his bed."

"Take these two umbrellas up to my room and hide them somewhere." Chan dumped them into Jeongin's arms.

Chan walked into Jisung's room. "Jisung, get your raincoat."

Jisung propped himself up and went to get it.

Chan reached for the umbrella then stopped. He recognised it as the one Changbin had given Jisung for his birthday. Changbin had it specially made for him with the words '3racha' emblazoned on the black umbrella in gold. He thought of how upset and hysterical Jisung would be if he couldn't find it and decided not to take it.

He left and bumped into Jeongin on the way out. "Nah, don't take Jisung's. He'll freak if he loses it."

"I'll take another umbrella from the rack up then."

"I'll do it. You get your raincoat and hurry,"

"Okay, I hid the umbrellas under your bed."

* * *

"Okay, are we ready to go?" Chan arranged Jisung's raincoat more snugly around him and pulled up Jeongin's hood, making sure that Felix was completely covered up by his raincoat.

"Hey, what happened? Where are the umbrellas?" Chan pretended to check the rack. "Why is there only one?"

"I have one in my room." Jisung said, "I'll go fetch it."

"I have one too." Felix started towards his room.

"Oh don't worry, Jeongin will fetch it." Chan made a series of faces towards the maknae, who rushed off to get it.

"Um, okay. It's beside my bed!" Felix called after him.

Thankfully, Felix and Chan's room's were both out of sight, so Jeongin was able to take Felix's umbrella and hide it in Chan's room without Jisung or Felix seeing. He returned with a puzzled look, saying, "I can't find the umbrella, hyung?"

"What? That's odd-"

"Never mind," Chan interrupted. "We'll just share. Jeongin, you come in with me."

Both Jisung and Felix suddenly realised what that meant.

"Woah, wait no! I'm not sharing with-"

"No, no, wait-"

Chan cut them both off. "Get under that umbrella. We're already late,"

"I'll just walk in the rain." Felix said, a stubborn expression flickering across his face.

"No, Felix. We need to protect ourselves from illness now, and I don't want you to get sick." Chan said firmly, barely hiding his delight as Felix heaved a sigh and went over to Jisung.

* * *

"That was a smart idea, hyung." Jeongin whispered as he cuddled closer to Chan to hide under the umbrella.

"Yeah," Chan peeked back at them and beamed as he saw Felix and Jisung huddling close to each other. The umbrella wasn't big enough for both of them, though and to his astonishment, he saw Jisung tilt the umbrella slightly to shelter Felix, causing the rain to drench him. He smiled happily.

* * *

Minho made a face at the pairs of shoes there. "They're here. They must have come to get dinner too. We'll just take the food and eat in Chan's dorm then."

"It's a lot to carry. Minho, you, me, Chan and Changbin-"

"Maybe not Changbin." Minho interrupted, "Dongjin don't like him. Seungmin, you come. At least Dongjin know you,"

Seungmin made a face. "Ugh, I never wanted to see them again."

"Just ignore them when we go in. The rest of you go to Chan's dorm and Jisung, go and lie down." Jisung had sneezed mightily the whole day and complained of headache. Chan was secretly worried it was because of the umbrella thing.

Minho's looked similar to Chan's dorm, but there were two people there that he didn't want to see in his dorm. "Oh, what are you doing here?" Jaejin raised an eyebrow as Dongmin looked up from eating his food.

"We're just getting food." Minho went straight to the fridge and started taking out cling film-wrapped plates of dumplings. Woojin helped him and handed Chan and Seungmin one each.

They were nearly out the door when Dongmin spoke. "How's your dorm without Changbin, Chan?"

Chan fought a surge of anger as he answered without looking at him, "It's all right. I still see him most of the time,"

"For now." Jaejin muttered, but Chan still heard it.

Chan replied calmly, "Yes. Now, until, and after we debut."

"How can you be so sure you will debut?"

"I just know."

Dongmin opened his mouth to retort, but Minho, carrying a heavy pot, ushered Chan out the door using his elbows.

* * *

"Food!" Woojin announced, unwrapping the plates on the table. "You kids, come when I call you. Yah! Yang Jeongin, don't do that! You startled me!"

Jeongin who had just popped up from under the table, nimbly caught the dumpling plate that had started to slip off the table and put it back in the center. "Sorry, Hyunjin told me to pick up any litter underneath."

"Where's Jisung?" Chan asked as Minho disappeared into the kitchen.

"He's asleep. Hyung, I think he has a fever."

Chan cursed under his breath.

"Language," Woojin nodded approvingly at Seungmin.

"Sorry." Chan went to go check on Jisung. He was stretched out on his bed, mouth open slightly. Chan felt his forehead and uttered another curse. He was definitely burning up.

"Language." Chan jumped when he saw Changbin lying down on the bed opposite Jisung.

"Ah, I didn't see you there."

Changbin rubbed his forehead. "He has a fever, doesn't he?"

"Yes, I think so."

Changbin swore, not bothering to keep it under his breath.

Chan couldn't be bothered to do the 'language' thing.

Just then Felix came in with a bowl of hot, creamy soup. He stopped when he saw Chan and Changbin.

"Come in, Felix." Chan encouraged him.

"I- Minho made some seollengatang." Felix pronounced the word carefully.

Chan cocked his head. "What's that?"

"Ox bone soup."

" _Seolleongtang_ ," Changbin corrected.

Felix blushed.

"It's okay, Felix. That's a hard word. Even _I_ mispronounce it sometimes." Chan said kindly.

"Um, anyway, Jisung likes this so I just thought, well- I mean, Minho made it and it's a waste if we can't finish-"

"What a nice idea, Felix!" Chan beamed. "Isn't it, Changbin?"

"Mhm."

"I'll just leave it here." Felix put the bowl down on his bedside table and retreated quickly. "Woojin-hyung says hurry up because the dumplings are running out."

"Already?" Chan and Changbin followed Felix out.

* * *

"Jisungie," Chan stroked Jisung's hair, speaking softly, "Wake up, come on."

Jisung didn't move, still dead asleep.

"Chan, how about you let him rest?" Woojin suggested, coming into the room. "Just a few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt and it might help break his fever. As a matter of fact, why don't we all go to sleep? We need to be well rested as much as we need to be well-prepared."

"I don't know…" Chan hesitated. He was desperately tired and he was aching for more sleep. But they did need to practice…

"Oh yes, hyung." Hyunjin poked his head in. "Sleep is the key to success."

Chan laughed. "I suppose…"

"Just one night won't hurt." Seungmin called from the living room.

Chan sighed. "Okay, okay. But I expect you all to work doubly as hard tomorrow."

"Yes!" there was a slam and Chan jumped.

He went outside and saw that Seungmin had already left. "Bye, hyungs," Hyunjin left as well.

Minho gathered up his things with Woojin's help. "See you tomorrow, Chan." he yawned and they left too.

"I'll stay here tonight." Changbin said. "I'll leave when Jisung's not sick anymore. I'll stay in his room just in case he needs anything. Jeepers, when I'm not in your dorm, you guys get sick missing me."

* * *

 **please review!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	10. Chapter 10

Chan stretched out luxuriously. He felt more well-rested and refreshed than he had in months. Granted, he only got a few more hours of sleep, but he felt so much better.

He went to check on Jisung. Changbin was crashed out on the other bed, still fast asleep. Jeongin's bed was neatly made and there was no sign of the maknae.

Feeling Jisung's forehead, Chan sighed with relief. He was considerably cooler than yesterday.

Jisung muttered incoherently all of a sudden, startling Chan and causing him to back into Changbin's bed. Changbin's snores were interrupted by a series of splutters, grunts and finally, an indignant voice, "Can't a guy get a few hours sleep in peace?"

"Shh." Chan whispered urgently.

"How's Jisung?" Changbin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Better, the fever dropped."

"Great." Changbin grimaced, "Ugh, my mum'll hound me for this. _Were you sleeping out on the streets again? It wouldn't even surprise me if you did!_ "

Chan looked at him with a mixture of pity and disbelief. "Your mum doesn't say all that to you, does she?"

Changbin shrugged and swung his legs out of bed. "Doesn't matter. I'm not home much, anyway."

Chan shook his head and went out to check on Felix. Felix was fast asleep in bed, a pile of korean books piled up on his bedside table. When Chan stood over him, he muttered and flung out an arm, rolling over onto his front.

After a few moments, he opened one eye a slit.

"Morning, Felix."

"Hyung." Felix's voice sounded, if possible, even deeper and huskier because of his grogginess. "How's Jisung?"

"Better. His fever's gone."

Felix rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Great."

Chan smiled secretly to himself, or so he thought.

Felix reddened, "I mean, that's good for the team. We can't have anyone getting sick. Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm not!" Chan hastily rearranged his face. "Do you know where Jeongin is?"

"Uh, I heard the door open and close, but I was still kinda asleep."

Chan slapped his forehead with his hand. "He went out?"

"Yeah, I guess."

* * *

"Hey, Woojin, is Jeongin there?" Chan bit his lip as he spoke into the phone, "Oh, he is? Oh, thank goodness! What- a note? For who-? Oh…" his eyes flitted towards Felix, who had been eating at the table, but now looked up at Chan.

Chan coughed feebly and looked away, but he could feel Felix staring at him. "Yeah, if you could send him up, that'll be great."

"What note?" Felix asked as he ended the call.

"Oh, nothing, just ah- never mind."

As soon as Jeongin came in, Chan snatched the note out of his hands and read it. As his eyes traveled down the page, he started seething with anger. He met eyes with Jeongin.

"I know. I wouldn't have brought it, but they forced me to. They insisted I had to deliver it to Jisung and Felix."

"Deliver what?" Felix leaned over Chan's shoulder and caught a glimpse of the letter before Chan crumpled it up.

"Nothing." Chan forced a smile, "You and Jisung don't have to worry about anything." The instant the words were out of his mouth he shut his eyes tight and swore silently.

"That's for Jisung and me?" Felix's eyes narrowed. "It's my letter, isn't it? Let me see that."

Chan shoved it at Jeongin. "No, no, no, it's not." he could tell he wasn't convincing Felix. "We still have around three hours before we meet. You can go back to sleep if you want."

"Who's letter is that and who sent it? Just tell me and I won't dance you about it anymore. I mean, bug, I won't bug you about it anymore." his dark eyes burned at Jeongin as he spoke.

"Yours. Jisung's too. Dongji-" Jeongin blurted out before Chan clapped his hand over Jeongin's mouth.

With that, Felix turned on his heel and went into Jisung and Jeongin's room.

* * *

Changbin rubbed his eyes and went over to Jisung to check that his fever really had dropped. Yes, it definitely had; his forehead was much cooler.

Jisung shifted, one eye opening a slit to stare at Changbin. "Playing nurse, Binnie?"

Changbin grunted and removed his hand. "Hey, it didn't take a miracle to wake you up today!"

"I feel loads better. Very well-rested," Jisung yawned and then jumped when Felix came in, slamming the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked shortly.

"Fine." Jisung snapped back.

Changbin noted that Felix's eyes were even smokier than usual, as if he were thinking about something else. His suspicion was proved correct when Felix said distractedly, "Great, that's great."

His reply was so unusual it even caught Jisung off guard.

"Is it time to go yet?" Changbin asked, just to break the silence.

"No… Jeongin brought in a letter this morning for you and me, Jisung, but Chan-hyung wouldn't let us see it."

Changbin frowned. "That's not right. I can go and ask Chan about it."

"Oh no, don't. Jeongin has the letter so it'll be simpler if Jisung and I talk to him about it while you keep Chan distracted. If Jeongin's alone with both of us, after a while, he'll cough up."

"Leave that poor kid alone with the wolves?" Changbin stepped backwards as Jisung aimed a punch at his arm. "That doesn't sound simpler, Felix. Why all this- planning and distracting? Why can't I just ask-" his eyes widened. "You guys have girlfriends!"

"What?!" Felix was completely flustered. "No!"

"You must have! Chan wouldn't have hid your letter otherwi- oh! I get it, you're both seeing the same girl and she sent a letter to both of you- whoops, shouldn't have said that out loud- oh! Is that why you both don't get along?! Oh okay then, we'll get your letter- I'll send Jeongin in and distract Chan; just promise to let me read after you finish- this will be great!" he hurried out the door, leaving two very confused and dazed teenagers in his wake.

After Changbin left, they realised that they were left alone. Felix took a step back and Jisung hurriedly got out bed.

"So." Jisung cleared his throat awkwardly, "Who's it from?"

Felix scuffed the floor with his toes and only dared to look at Jisung once. "I think it's from Dongjin."

Before Jisung could say anything, the door swung open and Jeongin came in. He seemed very surprised to see both of them and it was with a nervous smile that he went to his bunk.

"So, Jeongin," Jisung said in a would-be casual voice. "You know that trust is very important, right? Especially in this team."

"Um, yes?" Jeongin looked confused.

"Right, we all have to trust each other. And we have to respect each other and each other's privacy." Felix continued.

Jeongin straightened up with a frightened, almost apprehensive look on his face, a pair of socks in one hand.

"Yes, respect is very important. So if we trust each other right, we won't hide anything from each other."

"Yeah, that. And also, if we respect each other, we won't, say, _read someone else's letter without their permission, or keep it from them_." Felix put heavy emphasis on his words, staring Jeongin straight in the eye.

"Ahhh…" Jeongin's brow cleared, but then almost immediately it wrinkled again.

"So basically, what we're saying is; give us the bloody letter." Jisung said, smiling.

"I-I can't." Jeongin looked frightened, glancing from one face to the other, holding his socks up like a shield. "Chan-hyung said no…"

"Why? It's our letter. You shouldn't have read it at all. It's not up to Chan to decide whether or not we can read something that someone meant us to read."

"He's our leader-"

"He still shouldn't have read it. It's private. Only we should read it."

Jeongin looked helpless. Jisung put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't get upset, Jeongin." he said kindly. "You won't be a good dongsaeng only if you don't give us what's ours."

Jeongin bit his lip, looking from one face to another. Then quickly, he produced a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and shoved it at Jisung without looking at him.

Jisung and Felix pounced on it with glee just as the door opened and Chan came tumbling in, Changbin right behind him.

"I'm sorry, I tried to delay him as long as possible-" Changbin rattled off.

"What the- Jisung! Felix!" his eyes fell on the paper Jisung was holding in his hand. "Jeongin!"

"I'm sorry, hyung!" Jeongin wailed. "They kept-"

Jisung and Felix's eyes were flying down the page but at a certain part, they both stopped and stared, open-mouthed, too shocked to stop Chan ripping the page from Jisung's hand.

"Quit or we'll make you quit?" Jisung quoted. "You won't want to mess with us; we can make your lives a misery? Do you care about your teammates? We can hurt them, you know. Do you remember what happened to Changbin? That was just a taster."

"I didn't want you guys to read that." Chan crumpled up the letter and threw it in the bin.

Changbin looked very confused. "Wait, you mean that was from Dongjin?"

"Who else?" Chan pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as Changbin fished the letter out of the bin to read.

Jisung slumped on his bed and Felix leaned against the door. Jeongin stood frightened, still clutching his socks as Changbin read.

As Changbin's eyes ran down the page, his expression got darker and darker until he was positively steaming. He suddenly ripped the letter in two, startling everyone out of silence.

"!& I##&$) ! **# !" Changbin swore loudly as he ripped the letter again.

"Changbin!" Chan scolded, "Don't let the kids hear you! You need to be a good role model for them!"

"Come on, hyung, do you really think he is anyway?"

"True."

* * *

 **sorry this chapter was really short. ill have the next one up soon! pls review!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry that it's not a continuation, but i just thought like, i wrote that jyp said that if he received bad comments about them they wouldn't participate in the showcase right? then after i finished writing about the showcase i realised i should have a scene where they nearly got cut from the showcase so here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

"And one, and two, and three, and four-" Chan noticed a shadowy figure slide into the room. "Oh, annyeonghaseyo Producer Kyu."

The members followed his lead, bowing politely and murmuring greetings.

Producer Kyu gave a dismissive nod. "I expect you want to know why I'm here. As you know, our CEO has specially arranged for you to record your showcase song today."

"Yes, sir."

"And you know that if the song isn't approved by the board you won't get to participate in the showcase?"

Chan tensed. "We- weren't aware of that,"

"Now you know. You were told that you would be given two and a half hours to perfect it, yes?"

Yes, sir."

"Unfortunately, due to unforeseen circumstances, your timing has been cut short to an hour." Producer Kyu said with a gleam in his eyes.

"What?" Changbin demanded, then covered his mouth. "So sorry, I mean, why?"

Producer Kyu shrugged. "Heaven knows, but you'll have to deal with it."

"Producer Kyu," Chan cut in politely. "Isn't there any other day we could record?"

"Certainly not. You'll either make do with the time or you don't record at all. Now, off you go."

"What is he playing at?" Minho asked in a ferocious whisper as they scurried down the stairs. " _One_ hour?"

"It takes me ages to get my lines right," Jeongin moaned, his sweaty face already turning pale.

"You'll be fine," Chan reassured him even though he was anxious as well.

"But if our song isn't good then we won't participate in the showcase!" Jeongin wailed.

"Of course our song will be good," Chan said firmly.

* * *

"Annyeonghaseyo-" Woojin cut himself short when he saw an unexpected person sitting at the recording panel. "Oh, annyeonghaseyo, Producer Gook, we didn't expect to see you here."

Chan pushed into the room beside him, bowing as he came in. "Producer Gook, sir, we weren't aware that you would be here. You see we need to record our showcase song, but I'm sure we could always record another day-"

"I know you need to record." Producer Gook cut in, waving a dismissive hand. "That's why I'm here; to give you my opinion on your tracks."

Woojin blinked in surprise. Chan was just as taken aback as he answered, "Oh, that's- very nice of you, thank you."

One take, the chief recorder, cleared his throat. "Well boys, you only have an hour for recording, so I suggest you start quickly."

"Oh, of course." The members filed in the small room.

"Let's start from Changbin, shall we?" One take nodded at Changbin. He was quite familiar with 3racha as they were the most frequent of trainees that came to record.

Changbin entered the recording area and quickly did some exercises to warm up his throat. When he started rapping, Woojin, as always, was awed by his flow and how much he commanded the song.

When Changbin finished, One take called to him. "That was very good, Changbin; shall we try doubl-"

"Wait a minute." Producer Gook interrupted. "Your beat is all wrong; you're not supposed to go at the same pace all the time."

Changbin stared at him, as did the rest of the members. "Sir, that's how it's supposed to go."

"Ridiculous, change it!"

Changbin bit his lip, his eyebrows drawing down over his eyes. "And what might you suggest I change it to, _sir?_ "

"Are you being impertinent?" Producer Gook demanded.

"Of course not, sir." Changbin's tone suggested exactly the opposite.

"Go fast at some parts and slow at others; goodness, do I have to tell you everything?"

One take tried to intervene. "If we do that we might get a rather hyped song. The vibe that this song goes for is a rather dark one, so it might be better not to vary the beat to produce the effect this song is going for."

Producer Gook frowned at him. "Who's in charge here? Change it!"

Changbin tried his best, Woojin could tell; trying to improvise on the spot and figure out which parts needed to be slower and faster as he went along. As they listened to it, Woojin was quite proud of Changbin's effort and catching his eye, flashed him a thumbs up.

Producer Gook listened and waved a hand. "I think we were better off with the first one."

One take stepped in before Changbin could speak, "All right then, Changbin, shall we try doubling?"

Thankfully, Changbin's doubling passed without any more comments from Producer Gook and Changbin stepped out of the recording area without any displays of physical violence.

"Jisung, quickly now." One take called on another 3racha member.

Woojin whispered to Changbin as he took Jisung's place. "I thought you were going to explode!"

"He's lucky I didn't." Changbin grumbled back. "One more word and I would have lost it."

Woojin was about to respond when they heard Producer Gook exclaim loudly. "No, no, no, no, no! It's not good, not good at all! You're off at this part!"

"How should I fix it, sir?" At least Jisung was making an effort to conceal his irritation.

"Do you expect me to have all the answers? Just keep on beat, will you?!"

Looking slightly mystified, Jisung did as well as he could. Producer Gook smirked. "See how much better it is if you listen to me?"

"Yes, sir." Jisung coughed.

"Chan, you're up next." One take anxiously checked his watch.

Woojin looked up at the clock too and did a double take. 15 minutes of their precious recording time had gone by already and only two members had recorded. They really needed to hurry up.

Producer Gook had only a few comments for Chan despite him having a large part and Woojin breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't take that much longer than he had to. He sort of suspected that it had something to do with Chan being on such good terms with JYP.

Jeongin sidled up to Woojin as Chan wrapped up his turn. "I'm nervous, hyung, especially with Producer Gook here. I'm scared I'll mess up."

Woojin smiled at him encouragingly. "You'll be fine, Jeongin," he reassured him even though he didn't feel that sure. Jeongin was either touch-and-go with his singing; sometimes pitch-perfect and sometimes a little shaky- especially when he was nervous.

Jeongin didn't look exactly comforted but then One take called Woojin. Clearing his throat, Woojin stepped forward as confidently as possible. Doing his best to ignore the beady eye of Producer Gook, he sang with all his heart.

When he finished, Producer Gook shrugged. "Not bad."

Woojin's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as did everyone else's in the room.

Producer Gook looked around. "Well?" he demanded. "What do you want me to say?"

"Nothing, sir." One take adjusted a few knobs. "Ready for doubling, Woojin?"

As Woojin finished recording, he felt a sense of relief and slight shame. Maybe Producer Gook wasn't as bad as he thought.

Seungmin and Hyunjin's recordings passed smoothly as well. Producer Gook only gave them constructive criticism and Woojin felt himself relax. When Felix entered the studio, there were only fifteen minutes left and Woojin could feel himself getting stressed again. One hour really wasn't enough time.

Perhaps encouraged by the rest of the members, Felix's pronunciation was especially clear, something that he struggled with on a frequent basis. Woojin beamed at him and flashed him a thumbs up.

Producer Gook suddenly banged his hand on the table, enraged for some mysterious reason. "No!"

Felix stopped, startled.

"Restart!" Producer Gook demanded.

One take tried to reason with him. "They don't have enough time as it is, sir, and Felix didn't make any major mistakes."

"Your pronunciation is all off." Producer Gook continued, completely ignoring One take. "Are you even trying?"

Minho glared at him. Woojin didn't think it was fair for Producer Gook to say that because it was obvious that Felix had been trying his best.

Felix looked bewildered. "I am, sir."

"Well, it doesn't show! Just get out of there; I don't want to listen to you anymore!"

"Then _you_ get out!" Minho muttered, but not loud enough for Producer Gook to hear.

Felix shakily packed his things and rushed out of the recording area.

Woojin patted him on the back as he sat in between him and Chan. Felix turned to Chan miserably, murmuring in English, "Was I really that bad?"

"No, you weren't." Chan said soothingly, "Your pronunciation was really good today. Producer Gook just… has really high standards."

Woojin barely understood all the English but Felix looked slightly comforted.

One take motioned quickly to Jeongin.

Jeongin squeezed Woojin's hand tightly before he took a deep breath and entered the recording area.

Poor Jeongin, he was obviously really nervous after the whole Felix thing and his voice shook as he sang. Producer Gook didn't even let him finish singing before thumping his fist on the table. "I knew I shouldn't have let you convince our CEO to allow you to form this team!"

Jeongin was shaking, near tears. "I-I'm sorry,"

Woojin's heart ached for the kid.

"Relax, Jeongin, take your time," One take told him. "There's no need to be nervous, all right? Just sing as you normally do."

"O-okay," Jeongin breathed deeply and tried again.

"Okay, okay," One Take said, trying to be encouraging. "That was better, but you can still-"

"That was a load of crap!" Producer Gook shouted, hitting the table so hard poor Jeongin jumped. "I don't even know how this kid got in when he clearly has no talent! Without him in the team maybe it won't be as much of a failure as it is! He's a useless piece of nothing and he should just go home and stop wasting everyone's time. JYP isn't some charity!"

Chan threw a restraining arm across Seungmin's chest. The normally placid Seungmin's eyes were burning with anger and he looked ready to thump Producer Gook.

One Take looked severely shocked by producer Gook's comments. "Come now, sir, Jeongin still has room to improve, I guarantee you, but he has potential."

Jeongin was trembling, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks every second as he tried desperately to wipe them away.

Woojin longed to go comfort the maknae but he didn't dare.

"Out!" Producer Gook snapped and Jeongin rushed out of the recording area and into Chan's comforting arms.

Producer Gook stood up and brushed off his coat. "Such a waste of time, space and funds!"

Chan whispered soothingly to Jeongin, who was shaking and trying hard to stop crying.

"Minho," One Take said, clearly anxious to move on. "Go quickly."

"Too late!" Producer Gook said, almost gleefully. "I mean, sadly, you've run out of time."

To his horror, Woojin realised that they had indeed run out of time; even gone past the hour by a few minutes.

Chan tried to reason with Producer Gook. "Please sir, could we please just have a few more minutes so Minho can record? His is only a small part-"

"Absolutely not!" Producer Gook said firmly. "You were given a timing and if you can't stick to that timing, then that's your fault. You can blame that mongrel child that doesn't belong here in the first place for taking so long."

Changbin glared at his back, an expression that he was too slow to wipe off his face as Producer Gook turned.

"You dare!" Producer Gook fumed. "You _dare!_ I will see you cut from the showcase!" he stormed out of the room in fury.

The moment he closed the door, the members all started talking at once.

"Enough!" Chan yelled, having to raise his voice to be heard. "Let's go. Thank you, One Take-nim."

"You're very welcome, boys." One Take smiled sadly at them. "I'm sorry about your song. I hope it works out for you,"

* * *

 **urgh why doesn't fanfic allow me to add in chapters? Please review!**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	12. Chapter 12

**I AM DONE WITH THESE EXTRA CHAPTERS! Finally, omg I'm sooooo sorry I took so long to finish these two chapters but i was really busy competing overseas. please enjoy and stream double knot and astronaut! also, guys, i'm still really upset about woojin but we have to remember that stray kids is always nine or none and we should all support woojin and the rest of skz in this time.**

* * *

No sooner had they returned to their practice room then one of the staff showed up with a report that Park Jinyoung wanted to see them.

This launched the members into a furious debate.

"This is all your fault!" Hyunjin said angrily to Changbin.

"We were all mad at him!" Changbin defended. "I was the only one that was unlucky enough for him to catch me-"

"You made it so obvious that you hated him, Changbin!"

Everyone flinched at the informal use of language.

"You're so selfish!" Hyunjin continued. "You didn't think about Felix and Jisung at all!"

Changbin squared up to Hyunjin. Even though he was more than head shorter, the look he gave Hyunjin was so fierce that Hyunjin stepped back.

"Okay, enough!" Chan stepped in between them. "Look, Hyunjin, Changbin is your hyung, all right? I know you're angry, but show him some respect. Changbin, we're going to be idols. We need to learn to control our facial expressions and not show our emotions so freely."

"We're going to see Park Jinyoung now, so both of you keep your tempers under control. Jeongin, try to stop crying. Felix, get a grip, you did great, okay? Minho, don't be so discouraged; I'm sure we can figure something out. Everyone did their best, so let's try not to let our regrets slow us down." Chan did his best to give a good pep talk and was heartened when Jeongin gave a big sniff and did his best to control his tears.

Changbin walked away from Hyunjin with his head held high and Hyunjin, to his credit, looked slightly ashamed.

* * *

Park Jinyoung looked at each of them one by one, making eye contact with each of them. "I thought," he said slowly, as if testing each word for its sharpness, "I told you that if you did anything to put your team at risk such as antagonising the producers or if I receive any bad feedback, I would cut you from the showcase, right?"

"Sir, with all respect-"

"Why?" Park Jinyoung interrupted, as if he hadn't heard Chan. "Why do we make sure that the company assigns all the groups? Hm? To make sure something like this doesn't happen! Producer Gook was very upset. He complained that when he tried to help you, you ignored his advice and insisted on doing things your own way. Even more upsetting was that he said Changbin stuck his tongue out at him and made a rude face at him when he was doing his best to give you advice"

He fixed Changbin with a steely glare. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, sir." Changbin said promptly and would have continued if Chan had not elbowed him in the ribs.

"Sir," Chan began carefully. "Producer Gook seems to have… misunderstood us," There was a derisive snort from someone behind him and he stepped backwards, pressing down on the person's toes. "Although we are aren't questioning his abilities, the advice he gave us was somewhat-"

"More generic and didn't really suit our song. We did our best to follow his advice but we tried to balance what we felt was in the best interests of our own song and what could showcase our talents best." Minho interrupted shamelessly.

Park Jinyoung looked at Minho for a moment and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Changbin. "Sir, please believe me, I didn't stick my tongue out at him and I lost control of my emotions because he scolded Jeongin so badly he cried and the criticism was unfair and Minho-hyung-" Chan nudged him but he barrelled on, "-didn't get time to record because we were only given an hour-"

"An hour?" Park Jinyoung frowned. "I remember giving you two hours."

"Yes sir, but Producer Kyu informed us that we had only an hour." Chan attempted to snatch the trailing reign of the conversation.

"Hmm." The CEO tapped his chin with his pen, "Well, that was unplanned,"

"Please sir, we really meant no disrespect at all, well maybe except Changbin-hyung, and that was only a little bit because he was angry, but you will let us participate in the showcase, won't you?" Jeongin begged earnestly, his hands clasped before him, looking the picture of innocence as his eyes widened pleadingly.

Even the CEO didn't seem to be immune to Jeongin's charms. His stern face twitched and for a second, he nearly smiled. "All of you wait outside except Chan and Changbin."

The rest filed out obediently, sending the two of them anxious glances.

Park Jinyoung sighed. "Chan, I'd given you my trust to create this team. I thought you said there'd be no problems."

Chan stifled a sigh. "Sir, it was an accident, I promise it won't happen again, really."

It took a long time and repeated reassurances from Chan before the CEO was satisfied. "Very well, Chan, I'm trusting you once more, but be warned. One last slip up and your team will definitely not be participating in the showcase. Now, go wait outside while I talk to Changbin, will you?"

* * *

"He gave me a good scolding." Changbin mumbled, hands in his pockets. "Giving me bullshit about controlling my temper and respecting my elders."

Chan stared at him severely. "You were really rude, you know."

Changbin shrugged.

"Well, well, well, who just got kicked out of the showcase, hm?" A familiar sneering voice called out.

"Get out." Hyunjin stood up, fists balled.

"Woah, easy, Hyunjin," Dongmin raised his hands in mock surrender, Jaejin half a step behind him. "Don't take out your anger on us."

Woojin held Hyunjin back while Chan took a step towards the unwanted duo. "Can we help you?"

Jaejin raised his eyebrows in pretend sympathy. "Well, gee we only came here to offer our condolences. You see, we heard you was getting kicked out of the showcase."

"I wonder where you heard that," Chan said calmly.

Dongmin's face flickered. "Come now, we know you've been kicked out, it's no use pretending."

"Oh yeah?" Seungmin laughed. "How bout you get back to PD-nim on that?"

Dongmin frowned. "You're bluffing. You got kicked out."

"Sorry to disappoint," Hyunjin smirked.

Now both Dongmin and Jaejin were frowning and shooting uncertain glances at each other. "But-"

"Sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave; we're quite busy at the moment, practicing for the showcase," Woojin said smoothly.

Dongmin stepped forward. "I don't know what game you're playing, but-"

"No games, no tea, just facts!" Hyunjin said brightly. "Now _get out_."

With glowering looks at them, the bullies finally departed.

"I wonder where they heard we got kicked out." Chan said with a frown.

"Eavesdropped, probably," Jisung shrugged. "Doesn't matter, does it?"

* * *

 **keep supporting skz and me too lolll i'll really try to update more often.**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	13. Chapter 13

**thank you so much to all the people who have favourited, followed, read and commented on this! thank you every5years for actually bothering to review and tell me that you loved this, you really touched my heart! and yas omg, i love woojin's voice and he's so cute, people should show him more love!**

* * *

Chan couldn't scream or shout for joy onstage. He had to be gracious to the other team and he couldn't very well show his emotions to JYP. But he squeezed Jisung's hand tightly and clapped Changbin on the shoulder.

"We made it!" he mouthed to Changbin, who nodded and smiled.

"We made it!" he hissed at Jisung, who squeezed his hand back.

Once they were in their dressing room, Chan let out a whoop of joy.

The others stared at him in startled silence before they started cheering as well.

"I finally got selected!" Chan crowed, "After seven years!"

"We need to go for a celebration!" Jisung clapped his hands happily.

"We should all give Chan a little treat because he's been waiting for the longest time." Woojin smiled at how excited Chan was.

"Guys, guys!" Chan protested, but everyone was agreeing.

"Yeah, Chan, go on!"

"Come on, Chan!"

"Well," Chan hesitated. "Okay, then. Jeongin, you're always saying you're grown-up, so how about you treat us to dinner?"

The rest cheered while Jeongin sighed.

"Woojin and Minho, how about you two plan an outing for us tomorrow?"

"That goes without saying." Woojin laughed, "We were already planning it."

"Hyunjin, Seungmin, for once I'd like both of you to sleep in a dorm. Our dorm. How about all of you come over to sleep?"

"Sure thing!" Hyunjin agreed.

"Changbin, after all your complaints about your mom, I think I want to meet her."

Changbin balked at this. "Wha-what? I- all right then, fine."

"Felix, Jisung, right now I'm too happy for you two to be mad at each other. Hug each other. That's all I ask."

Felix's eyes could have burned a hole in Chan, but for once, Chan didn't care. "Look, we did this for you. I just want something to know that you're grateful."

"Go head, Felix." Minho encouraged him, while Woojin gently shoved Jisung in Felix's direction. "Hug it out."

They glared at each other, then very quickly, stepped forward and hugged, letting go of each other almost immediately.

"Fantastic!" Hyunjin rubbed his hands. "Now, how about we go meet Changbin's mom?"

All the while, Changbin and Jeongin had been discussing things together, and now Changbin was talking on his phone as Jeongin came over, grinning.

"Changbin said he can ask his mom to prepare dinner for us. All I have to do is charm his mom."

"Did his mom say yes?"

"He's asking."

"Yeah, my mom said yes." Changbin hung up the phone with a glum expression. "Said it's time I finally made some friends."

"Well then, that's settled then!" Seungmin grinned.

Chan was still worried. "Are you sure your mom's okay with this?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it'll be fine."

"All right then." Chan smiled mischievously, "I'm ready to meet the person you always complain about."

* * *

"Thank you," Chan thanked the taxi driver politely as he nodded and drove off.

Hyunjin exhaled, squinting up in the fading light. "This the right place, Changbin-hyung?"

"Yeah."

Chan understood why Hyunjin had a hard time believing Changbin lived here. They had stopped outside a dingy row of buildings, mainly shops. Changbin led them down a twisting alleyway and down another sidestreet to a plain wooden building.

He knocked and almost immediately, a large, plump woman opened the door, positively beaming. "Hello, hello, oh! It's Changbin home! How are you, dear? Oh, and you brought friends!"

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Chan stepped up and shook her hand. "I've always wanted to meet the person who brought Changbin up." He didn't understand the funny face Changbin gave him.

The woman blushed and then laughed, putting her hand to her mouth. "Goodness, I- well, that's very kind of you…"

"That's not my mom." Changbin cut in. "She's the landlady, Ms Park. Come on, guys, my flat's on the top floor."

Now it was Chan's turn to blush. He mumbled something incoherent and went in after Changbin, ignoring the muffled giggles and the smothered shrieks of laughter from behind him.

Changbin led them up a twisting staircase, up and up until they felt quite out of breath.

"Are you. Trying to. Give us. A workout?" Hyunjin panted as they dragged themselves up using the railing.

"Where's the elevator?" Jeongin panted.

"It's so exhausting to climb up. Your house better be like a penthouse or something, Changbin." Woojin puffed, out of breath.

"Hah. I wish." Changbin grumbled, hauling himself up one more flight of stairs. "We're here already, don't worry."

He knocked. After the third knock, the door swung open to reveal a short, irritable-looking lady with narrow eyes. "Changbin. You're late."

"Sorry, ma." Changbin waved vaguely in the direction of his friends. "That's Chan, our leader."

"Hello," Chan bowed politely.

Changbin's mom just grunted.

"That's Jeongin." As he said it, he bugged his eyes at Jeongin.

Jeongin stepped forward, smiling sweetly. "Hello, miss." As he smiled, he blinked innocently at her.

Changbin's mom nodded, still frowning.

"That's Hyunjin, Seungmin, Woojin, Minho, Jisung-" As he said each name, his mom just grunted or nodded. But at Jisung's name she interrupted. "He came here before, didn't he?"

"Yes, yes, I did." Jisung bowed and smiled. Sometimes, when he was nervous, he didn't smile a full smile, but instead an uneasy one that showed his teeth without the corners of his mouth going up that much. He was doing that now.

"That's Felix." Changbin said quickly.

When he said his name, Felix stepped forward and said, in his deep voice. "Hello, miss."

Changbin's mom's eyes widened slightly. After a pause, she said, "All right then, come on in. I'll get dinner."

They entered into a dingy little apartment. There was a table already set and a sofa off to the side. Changbin's mom went through a side door and started carrying plates in. "Let me help," Jeongin chirped, skipping after her.

Changbin motioned to the couch and they all sat down. "My mom likes sexy, deep-voiced guys. And she really looks at the eyes and the smile."

"TMI, Changbin." Chan rolled his eyes.

"Hey, just saying. Jeongin wanted to pay for dinner, but he's too cute. My mom doesn't like cute. She having hot guys over because she said it's compensation for not having a son like that."

"Dinner's ready." Changbin's mom called. She had set up a variety of delicious korean foods and there was even a small pizza!

"Changbin said there were friends who were Australian." she said, by way of explanation. "Felix, is it?"

"Uh, yes." Felix said in his most attractive voice, rough and rugged around the edges. Chan looked at him in admiration. He had a very seductive voice colour and when he spoke, his voice was nothing short of gorgeous.

Changbin's mom seemed to like it. She actually smiled and said, "Well, I hope you like it, dear. It's my own special recipe."

Felix took a bite. "Oh, this tastes amazing! Changbin, why didn't you tell us what a good cook your mother was?!"

Changbin grunted something unintelligible and shoveled a helping of beans and rice into his mouth.

His mom shot him a nasty look. "Thank you, Felix. You know, I wish Changbin were more like you. He's hardly ever grateful. Explains why he was kicked out of his dorm. I expect he didn't show the proper respect to his CEO."

"Oh no, Mrs Seo." Seungmin said politely, reaching for more potatoes. "There were two boys who got him kicked out because he dared to stand up for someone."

"That so?" Changbin's mom eyed her son. "I told you boy, you keep making trouble in that company, you ain't gonna last long there. Fact, I'm surprised you haven't been kicked out yet."

"Changbin's going to debut, ma'am." Hyunjin told her brightly. "We just got selected in the trainee showcase."

"Humph." But Hyunjin seemed to have shut her up, at least for the moment.

The rest of the meal passed in silence.

Just as they were finishing up their food, Changbin's mom spoke again. "So how much is your monthly income, boy?"

Changbin nearly choked on his food. "Uh, I don't have one?"

"What?!" His mom's fork fell from her hand with a clatter.

"Yeah. I uh, owe the company money in fact."

" _What?!"_

"I have to pay them after I debut."

Changbin's mom opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. She looked barely restrained, her lips pressed tightly together as if to stop herself from losing control.

"Um, thank you for the dinner, Mrs Seo," Chan motioned for the others to finish their food quickly.

"It was delicious." Felix complimented her, helping to stack their plates up.

"Yes, thank you!" Jisung tried for another smile, but it still looked slightly nervous and out of place.

"You're welcome." Changbin's mom gestured for Changbin to come closer and said something to him in a low tone.

Changbin muttered something back and she went in to the kitchen, coming out with a chocolate cheesecake. "Changbin told me there was a friend who loves cheesecake and chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cheesecake!" Jisung gasped, his eyes lighting up with delight.

"That's right, Jisungie," Changbin handed him a fork, "Dig in."

Jisung needed no further prompting, cutting a slice and stuffing a piece in his mouth. His cheeks bulging, he looked even more like a squirrel than usual.

"Thank you!" he beamed at Changbin's mom, and there at last, was the Jisung smile. The Jisung smile, delivered at full force, even with bulging cheeks, lit up the whole room and it was like a huge blast to those seeing it for the first time. It was an explosion of brightness and his lips stretched from ear to ear, his face seeming too small to contain that ray of sunshine.

Changbin's mom smiled too, and her face softened. "You're very welcome, dear." She seemed to love Jisung's smile, her own stretching wider by the second, even as Jisung turned back to his food.

Changbin grinned with something like triumph, and he joined the others in tucking in to the dessert. He whispered something to Felix, who cleared his throat and said in his deepest, throatiest voice, "Thank you very much for going to all this t-trouble for us. We appreciate-it."

Even though he stumbled over his words- his not being too proficient at Korean- his voice still sounded incredibly sexy and Chan didn't even think Changbin's mom paid attention to what he said, putting a hand over her heart at Felix's gorgeous voice.

"Well, son, you've made yourself some pretty charming friends." she said to him out of the corner of her mouth.

"Uh." Changbin spooned a mouthful of cheesecake into his mouth. "They're not the only ones, mom."

"Yes, I know." she waved him away, "But they appeal to me the most. It's all a matter of preference, son. Smile and eyes, as I've always told you."

"Yes, mom, I know."

Chan overheard all this and he gave Changbin a side smile.

Changbin rolled his eyes at him and he laughed a little as he turned back to his food.

* * *

"I want to sleep there!"

"No I do!"

"Don't fight, guys," Chan ordered, hitting the culprits with a pillow. "Find a place and settle down quickly."

There was a knock on the door and Chan went to go answer it. He opened the door and came face to face with Dongjin.

"Well, well, well." Dongmin smirked at him. "Look who went and got selected even after we told you what would happen."

Chan crossed his arms. "We didn't 'go and get selected'."

"That's right." Minho said, coming up behind him, "We were chosen because we were good enough to debut. Something I can't speak for the both of you."

There was a flash of anger in Dongmin's eyes but he laughed. "Oh Minho, but would you have even formed that group if not for us? You wouldn't even be here if we weren't around."

"You mean if you weren't such jerks." Minho corrected. "But I would have debuted before you anyway."

"What makes you so sure you'll debut, Minho?" Jaejin asked menacingly. "Do you understand what a survival show means? It means you fight to survive. I have a sneaking suspicion that _you_ won't."

Minho gasped. "How dare-"

"Minho." Chan put his hand across his chest to calm him. To Dongjin, he said, "Thank you very much. And if you're quite finished, it's been a long day and we want to go to sleep. Good night."

Before they could speak, he closed the door. "Ah, Minho…"

"Bleh." Minho made a face at him. "What was that about a survival show?"

"No idea-"

"Who was that?" Felix asked, plumping his pillows.

"No one." Chan said firmly. "Go to sleep,"

"Aww, so early? Can we play a little?" Hyunjin whined, "This is my first time in a dorm!"

"All right, all right. Um, what do you want to play?"

"Zombie!" Jeongin leaped up, clapping his hands with delight.

"Okay, does everyone know how to play?"

All of them nodded except Felix, who looked confused.

"Zombie." Chan said to him in English. "You know, you wear a blindfold and you try to catch people. Everyone else is stuck in one place and can't move-"

"Oooh, yeah I know! What did you guys call it again?"

"Zombie."

"Zombie, got it!" Felix clapped his hands. Jisung snorted but didn't say anything.

"I'll be the catcher first." Seungmin offered.

Jeongin ran into his room and came out with an eye mask which Seungmin put on.

They all quickly found their hiding places. Minho and Jisung were at opposite ends of the sofa as Chan and Woojin squished themselves as small as possible against the opposite wall.

Jeongin huddled near the sofa and Changbin stood boldly just behind Seungmin. Hyunjin and Felix hopped up onto the sofa and watched Seungmin eagerly.

"Okay, Seungmin, you can start now." Chan told him.

"Okay." Seungmin nearly bumped into Changbin, but Changbin ducked quickly, causing Jeongin to let out a spurt of laughter then quickly stuff his hand in his mouth.

Seungmin swiveled around at the sound of his voice and wandered towards him. Jeongin stretched as far away as possible, but Seungmin lunged forward and crashed into him, squashing him against the window.

Jeongin gave a shriek.

"Sorry! You okay?"

"No, I got caught." Jeongin huffed, getting up and going to stand in the far corner of the room.

Seungmin walked towards Woojin and Chan. Woojin tried to stretch away, leaving one leg behind. He grabbed onto Chan as Seungmin walked nearer and nearer. As he walked closer, Seungmin suddenly tripped on Woojin's outstretched leg, which would have made Woojin fall if he hadn't been clinging onto Chan.

Laughing, he went to go stand with Jeongin, tapping Seungmin on the head as he passed.

* * *

Chan watched as Seungmin neared the couch. He, Woojin, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Minho had already been caught. Changbin, Jisung and Felix were still alive but Felix stretched as far away as possible from the ever-nearing Seungmin.

Felix scrabbled back, twisting his leg this way and that to avoid hitting Seungmin. However his hands reached back too far and ran out of couch. He flailed wildly. Chan was going to race and grab him when his hand found a grip. On Jisung.

"Let go of me," Jisung hissed.

Seungmin's ears twitched and he turned in their direction.

Felix let go of him and put one leg down from the couch. But in doing so, he stumbled and nearly fell, grabbing onto Jisung's hand to steady himself. He quickly let go.

Seungmin waved his arms, hoping to hit someone.

Just then, Chan had an idea. He was quite sure it was breaking the rules of the game, but he didn't care. He coughed and whispered in a voice as close to Jisung's voice as he could, "Hefl minn"

It sounded indistinct, just as he had hoped, and even as Jisung shot him a furious glance, Seungmin lunged and caught Felix's leg.

"Ah!" Felix stumbled against Jisung and Jisung let out a squeak. Instantly, Seungmin darted forwards and grabbed his jacket.

"I- Chan!" Jisung yelled.

"Yay, Changbin won!" Minho said quickly.

Both Felix and Jisung shot dirty looks at Chan. They both looked so mad they were practically steaming.

"Okay, guys," Woojin interrupted quickly, "I think we should sleep now. We've had a long day."

"I'm going to sleep." Seungmin declared, "I'm so tired."

"Me too." Jeongin yawned, "I want tomorrow to come faster when we can play."

"I want to stay up." Hyunjin said, stretching out comfortably, "This is my first time in a dorm so I want to enjoy it as long as possible."

"Okay, but we should be quiet so that the others can rest." Chan told them.

They stayed up late into the night, talking, laughing and joking, telling stories and sharing snacks.

One by one, they fell asleep, until only Chan, Woojin and Minho were still awake. Hyunjin had migrated to the sofa and Felix and Jisung were snoring on the mattresses.

"They're all asleep," Minho whispered, taking some chips.

"They've had a long day," Chan gently eased Jisung's head into a more comfortable position.

"Who was that at the door just now?" Woojin asked quietly, shifting Felix's head to the pillow.

"Dongjin." Chan sighed.

Woojin made a face. "What did they want?"

"Just threatened us because we got selected in the showcase."

"Well that's not our-" Woojin raised his voice, and then lowered it to an apologetic whisper as the other two made frantic shushing motions. "-fault."

"Exactly what I said!" Minho agreed. "They can't think they can boss us around like what they're doing with Felix and Jisung-"

"Speaking of which, what happened between Felix and Jisung?" Chan cut in.

Woojin and Minho exchanged dark looks.

"Guys, Changbin and I are literally the only ones who don't know. Don't you think you should tell us so that we can connect more as a team?" Chan pointed out softly.

Woojin let out a deep sigh. "It's not really up to us to say-"

"We don't really know much anyway." Minho added.

"Well, just tell me what you do know. Changbin and I formed this team without knowing the reason why, so the least you can do is tell us."

Woojin and Minho were silent for a long time. Chan could feel them having a wordless conversation. He waited patiently, sensing not to break the silence.

Finally, Minho said, "Jisung, Seungmin and I used to share a dorm by ourselves. Then Dongjin came and Jaejin, well, he took a liking to Jisung. Jisung is a very tough person, as you know, so he fought Jaejin constantly and nothing Jaejin did seemed to hurt him. Then a while later, Felix came."

"Felix and Hyunjin entered around the same time so they were quite close friends. When Felix went to live in Minho's dorm, Hyunjin met Jeongin and they always practiced together because after Dongmin met Felix, Felix didn't want Hyunjin to get involved or get hurt, so he maintained as minimal contact with him as possible." Woojin rubbed his forehead.

"Dongmin acted all nice nice to Felix and- I don't know, Felix started to look more stressed and more worried everyday and I guess Dongmin was telling him to do stuff, because he shouted at Dongmin one day that he wouldn't do anything anymore. That's when Dongjin started getting aggressive. They threatened Felix that they would- do something if they didn't do what he wanted. And they used Felix to control Jisung."

"Felix and Jisung became very close friends because of that and then one day- I don't know. All I know is that Dongjin wanted Felix and Jisung to be separated because they were stronger together and they were getting more defiant. Their plan was for Jaejin and Jisung to go to another dorm but I think they messed it up because the next thing we knew, Jisung was supposed to go to another dorm. Felix got really upset; he got it into his head that Jisung was abandoning him to save himself and they had a huge fight. Jisung packed his bags and left that day and they've been avoiding each other ever since." Minho finished with a deep sigh.

"But how could Dongjin control who slept where?" Chan asked.

"We don't know, but we suspect they're related to someone 'high up'." All three of them froze as Felix made a snuffling noise and turned over.

"Anyway, I used to practice with Changbin, but after he left to room with you, I joined Hyunjin and Jeongin and got to know Minho, Seungmin and Felix." Woojin paused, "That's all we know. _Honestly._ " he added, seeing Chan's face.

"That's really sad." Chan whispered.

"I know," Minho pushed his hair off his face. "But at least we're going to debut and we'll be away from Dongjin."

"Mhm. But what did they mean about a survival show?" Chan worried. "Do they know something we don't?"

"I doubt it. They were probably just making it up to scare us." Minho shrugged it off.

Chan wasn't so sure.

* * *

 **yallz, if you wanna talk to me, please go ahead, i love to hear from people! also, please follow daramjwi_jisungie, I just created it and i hope you'll show it as much love as you do this story.**

 **Luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	14. Chapter 14

Chan woke up with a range of emotions. At first he felt very happy because he remembered being chosen in the trainee showcase, then upset and worried as he thought about the cause of Jisung and Felix's fight.

He lay in bed, feeling quite unsettled. He checked the wall clock. It was eight-thirty, but surprisingly, all the members were still dead asleep. He sighed and flopped back down, his mind uneasy.

Then he thought of one thing that could put his mind at rest. Changbin deserved to know as much as him, and maybe telling him would relieve some of his burden.

His mind made up, he rolled over and nearly rolled onto Jisung. He was making soft noises with his mouth slightly open, his hair all messed up. Felix was on his other side, looking handsome even when he was asleep, his fists curled up next to his open mouth.

Chan smiled as an idea came to mind and standing up, he shifted Felix over to his spot and drew back the blanket. Felix snuffled and sighed, curling up to Jisung and snuggling into his back due to the sudden coldness.

Chan gazed fondly down at them and drew the blanket back up to cover them both. He then padded softly over to Changbin, who was sprawled next to Minho, snoring.

Chan shook him gently awake, murmuring, "Changbin, Changbin, Changbin."

After a while, Changbin opened his eyes sleepily. "Whatsa matter?" he mumbled.

"I need to talk to you."

By the time Chan had finished explaining, Changbin was sitting up, fully awake. "Wait." he couldn't help yawning,"So this is all Dongjin's fault."

"Yes, from what I understood."

"Wow." Changbin rubbed his eyes, "They're such jerks."

"Tell me something I didn't know," Chan felt better after talking to Changbin and then he remembered, "Last night Jaejin let slip something about a survival show."

Instead of disregarding it like Minho had, Changbin's eyes darkened and he said seriously, "It wouldn't surprise me. They always seem to know things they don't and the way they can get back at us so indirectly makes me think that they have a highly placed contact."

There was a noise on Changbin's left and Jeongin raised his tousled head, a frown on his face. "A... survival show?"

Chan hesitated, but he nodded.

Jeongin's eyes widened and he gulped, "You mean- we might not all be able to debut together?"

"We don't know that." Chan said quickly.

"What else can a survival show mean?" Jeongin sank back into his pillows.

Chan opened his mouth to answer then found that he couldn't answer. Instead he said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it; don't worry about it now. Woojin and Minho planned an outing for us, won't that be fun?" He stroked Jeongin's soft black hair.

"You bet it will." Minho's voice came from under Chan and startled, Chan yelped as he fell over on Changbin.

"Get off me, you big-"

"Shhhh." Chan hushed him, clambering off. "Minho, don't do that."

"Who asked you to sit on me?" Minho retorted, sitting up. "I'm going to get breakfast. I'll make some eggs on toast. I've never actually had it before but Felix said he ate a lot of it in Australia."

"Ooh, yeah, that's really nice, make some for me, will you Minho? Thanks, man."

"I didn't say I would." Minho went into the kitchen.

Chan stretched out in Minho's empty spot. "Ah, why did I get up so early?"

"And why'd you wake me up?" Changbin poked him. "Anyway, as long as I'm up, I'm going to go work on a track."

"What track?"

"Dunno. Let's go make one."

Chan laughed. "All right, we can wake up Jisung and go-"

"Oh, let the kid sleep. We won't be working on it for that long anyway."

"All right. Jeongin, you take care of the horde, okay?"

"Sure." Jeongin pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready!" Minho called. "Get your lazy asses out of bed and come and get some."

Changbin pried himself away from the computer. "Come on, let's go eat."

"Okay, let me just-" Chan saved the track. "Let's go."

When they emerged from Chan's room, the rest of the members were all waking up. Felix opened his eyes and with a yelp, scrambled away from Jisung.

"Felix, don't do that." Woojin scolded, "You gave me a start."

"Sorry, hyung." Felix got up and retreated as Jisung stretched, oblivious that Felix had just been curled up into his back.

Minho placed a platter of bacon on the table as well as a plate of toast. Seungmin trotted behind him, carrying a big plate of scrambled eggs and a pitcher of orange juice which he set on the small table.

"Ah, looks good." Jisung rolled to the table. "Thanks hyung,"

"You're welcome. Eat up." Minho settled himself in front of the food.

They all sat and helped themselves.

"Mhm, that was good, Minho." Woojin wiped the juice and crumbs off of Jeongin's face.

"Yes, it was. Now," Chan pushed his plate away from him. "We have a day off, don't we? Let's go and celebrate. Woojin, didn't you and Minho say you planned something?"

"Yes, we did." Woojin brightened. "So we asked each of you to tell us what you want to do, right?"

"You didn't ask me." Chan started but Changbin said, "Jisung and I took care of it."

"Oh. You know where I want to go?"

"Of course. You want to bring us to Australia, don't you?"

"Oh wow!" Chan clapped him on the shoulder. "So you do know!"

"Even though we can't actually go to Australia today," Woojin laughed, "We'll go somewhere that resembles it in a way."

"Are you sure?" Chan was a little doubtful. "I don't think there's any place in Korea that resembles Australia."

"We're sure." Minho reassured him. "Felix helped pick it out."

"Oh, okay." Chan was happy as Felix winked at him. He trusted Felix to pick a place that reminded him of his hometown because Felix longed for it more than him so he was sure that Felix would be very particular.

"Okay, so wear comfortable clothing and then wait in the living room while Minho and I pack your bags for you. We don't want you to see what we're packing." Woojin pointed a warning finger at Chan. "We count on your integrity as leader, Chan. No peeking."

"Okayyyy," Chan dragged out his sentence to show his reluctance.

* * *

"Okay, here's our first stop."

Chan squinted against the bright sunlight up at the building and his jaw dropped as he read the name.

Beside him, the other members were portraying similar looks of astonishment. Several were groaning good-naturedly and Felix grumbled jokingly, "I thought I was through with these."

* * *

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	15. Chapter 15

**ok so thank you, jamesynn for reviewing and telling me you liked a chapter and also telling me you hoped that i would update more often.** **soz man, I've been busy with school and exams are coming up, so ill try but don't expect like weekly updates because I also have other fanfics to write on top of school work and revision.**

* * *

" _School?"_ Chan gaped at Woojin and Minho, both of whom beamed at their surprise.

"Jeongin's choice!" Woojin said happily. "Right, Jeonginnie? You wanted us to come with you to school."

Jeongin blushed, his face a mixture of pure delight and embarrassment. "Well, I mean- I thought it would be cool-"

"Show off to all the other kids, eh?" Minho grinned as Jeongin blushed even more furiously.

"I just need to collect my homework and check with my teacher how far behind I am in class." Jeongin said quickly. "But I need my uniform-"

"Here you are," Woojin dug into Jeongin's bag and took out his school uniform.

"Wow, you guys are really well-prepared." Changbin marvelled as Jeongin took it.

* * *

"All right, which is your class, Jeonginnie?" Hyunjin asked as a female student passing them started and dropped her books.

Seungmin went to help her pick them up. "There you go," he said kindly, putting them back into her arms.

"Thank you." she blushed, and nearly dropped them again. "H-hi, Jeongin."

Jeongin, now in his school uniform, smiled nervously. "Hi, Jiwoo."

She nodded again and went on her way.

"Do you know her well, Jeongin?" Chan assumed she was a friend.

"No, I've never spoken to her before." Jeongin pointed at the door opposite. "That's my class. We can wait until break and then go in to talk to my teacher. Break starts in-" he checked his watch, "-5 minutes."

While they were waiting, a group of female students passed them, carrying their books. They all started and pointed at them, whispering and giggling together.

"This is weird." Felix muttered as one girl detached herself from the group and walked confidently towards them.

"Hi, Jeongin." she said boldly, "Great to see you in school again."

Jeongin looked down, muttering, "Youngmi."

"So… are your handsome friends joining us for school?" she asked, coyly tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"No." Jeongin said shortly, and Chan looked at him in surprise. Jeongin usually wasn't so hostile.

"Aww, shame. But you're going to debut, aren't you?"

"Yes." Jeongin replied.

"Well then, I hope you'll still come to school often, Jeongin, we miss you so much." she smiled and flipping her hair over her shoulder, she left.

Jeongin watched her go with a scowl on his face. "She's such a gold digger."

"Don't worry about that now," Chan said soothingly. "Look, it's your break now, isn't it? Let's go and see your teacher."

Jeongin led the way into his classroom, past the horde of students filing out that occasionally gaped at the members. A teacher with light brown hair and a friendly face sat at the front of the room grading papers.

"Ms Park." Jeongin bowed as he went up to her.

"Jeongin!" she looked up and a pleasant smile spread across her face. "How lovely to see you! How are you?"

"Very well, thank you, Ms Park."

"Will you be joining us today?"

"Ah, no. I'm just here to see how far behind I am in my classes and to collect my homework."

"Mhm. Come here…" she talked quietly to Jeongin and showed him several pages in a few books while the rest of the members tried to get a hint out of Woojin and Minho where they were going next.

"Just a little one?" Changbin begged.

"No." Woojin refused, smiling.

"An itty-bitty, tiny one?" Jisung pleaded.

"Nope. And stop asking, squirrel." Minho ruffled Jisung's hair.

"Guys." Jeongin called them and they went back over to him. He toted a heavy stack of paper as Ms Park looked at them with keen interest.

"So you're debuting soon, hmm?" Ms Park smiled wryly at their surprise. "The whole school was abuzz with it this morning. Congratulations."

"Thank you, miss." Chan said graciously. "We won't disturb you any further; we only came in for Jeongin to check if he's keeping up with his work." He motioned for them to leave.

"Good-bye, boys! Make sure you keep up with your schoolwork, Jeongin, even if you are going to be an idol. And pop in whenever you can!" she called after them.

"Are you guys hungry?" Woojin asked as they left the school.

"A little." Seungmin rubbed his stomach, "The mention of breaktime piqued my hunger."

"Well, we're taking you to somewhere to eat, like a mid-morning snack place." Minho smiled. "My favourite place." he added fondly.

* * *

Chan wrinkled his nose at the rundown shop. It looked worn and in need of repair. "Uh, Minho, you sure this place hasn't closed down or anything?"

"No, no, it's here." Minho pushed open the door and they were hit with incredibly tantalising smells that wafted past their noses.

"Okay, I'm in." Hyunjin pushed at Minho to enter the shop.

Minho laughed and went in.

As Chan entered after him, he was at first blinded. The inside of the shop was brighter than outside, due to the many candles and the bright lights on the ceiling. Many people sat at tables and the delicious aroma hit him even harder.

Minho greeted the man at the counter with a wave and he started so that he nearly dropped a plate of cakes. He recovered quickly and waved back furiously, motioning to someone with his other hand. A waiter walked up to them, beaming. "Mr Minho, it's so good to see you back again! Would you like a back room?"

"Yes, please, Mr Woo, it's good to see you again too." The waiter led them to the back of the shop and into a private room.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. I will be back with menus-"

"No thank you, Mr Woo. We'll have items 36, 64, 65, 98, 103, 104, please. And a round of whizz, thanks."

"Yes, sir."

Minho winked at the bemused members. "Trust me, guys, you'll love it."

* * *

"Here are your whizzes, sir." The waiter put a glass of clear, fizzy liquid in front of each place.

"Drink up, guys." Minho put his glass to his lips and downed it in one go.

Slightly more apprehensive, the other members drank more slowly. Chan took a sip. It tasted fantastic; like vanilla ice-cream and whipped cream, with just a faint hint of strawberry along the edge. The bubbles added the extra fizziness to the drink and it was unlike anything Chan had ever tasted.

It was gone way too fast. He tilted his head back as far as it would go and tried to lick the glass.

Minho laughed as Chan, grinning apologetically, set the glass down. "Told you it was good."

Chan wiped the froth from his lips. With the sun beating down mercilessly on him outside, the drink was extremely refreshing and cooling, just what he needed.

"It doesn't taste like a typical Korean drink." he tried to tell Minho, "It's more of a westernish sort of drink. You know, like a new fangled liquid."

"Yes, it does." Minho grinned impishly, "But wait till you try the rest of the food!"

* * *

"That was so amazing!" Hyunjin sighed contentedly as the waiter left with a tall stack of empty dishes.

"Mhm!" Chan agreed. Every dish had been so light, some sweet, some savoury, some spicy. All of them were typical Korean dishes, but with an extra twist of uniqueness, an extraordinary flavour that melted on the tongue, leaving one begging for more.

Just at that moment, the man from the counter came in. He had big smiling eyes and an even larger grin across his face as he dusted his white hands on his apron.

"Minho!" He pranced around the table and hugged Minho, causing a white cloud of flour to explode from his apron. "Oh dear, I'm sorry about that." he flapped his hands at the air.

"How have you been, Minho? You never come in anymore." He pursed his lips in mock disapproval. "Can't spare time for your poor old uncle?"

"Uncle?" Chan wasn't sure if he'd heard correctly.

"Yes, Minho's my nephew." Minho's uncle patted his nephew on the shoulder, beaming.

"Sorry I don't come in anymore, Uncle Ho." Minho said with an apologetic grin, "I'm busy training."

"Oh, I know, boy. Your mother told me all about it. Going to debut, eh?"

"Yup. These are my members."

"Hi, I'm Chan," Chan shook his hand.

"He's our leader. That's Woojin-hyung; he's our oldest, Felix from Australia, Changbin; our dark guy, Seungmin; our sunshine, Jeongin the maknae, Hyunjin our visual and Jisung, the squirrel." They all smiled and nodded when Minho introduced them.

"Wonderful to meet you all!" Minho's uncle boomed. "How did you find the food?"

"Best I've ever eaten!" Hyunjin declared.

"It was delicious." Woojin answered more stately.

Minho's uncle looked very pleased. "Well, it's been lovely chatting with you boys. I have to go and see to the customers."

"We should be going too. We have lots of other things to do." Woojin motioned to the members, who started to get up.

* * *

"Where are we going next, hyung?" Jeongin asked.

"Well, we'll give a little hint. It's my place." Woojin said.

"It's Jisung's place." Minho said at the same time.

They grinned, leaving the confused members whispering together, trying to figure out where they were going.

"We're here." Woojin said a little while later.

Clouds had moved across the sun now and it was delightfully cooling. The crisp air felt extremely refreshing and there was a light breeze as they stared at the place in front of them.

"Woojin-hyung, Jisung, you wanted to go to a park?"

"I didn't." Jisung looked confused. "I wanted to bring you guys to see my family."

"Jisungie," Woojin smiled at him, patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry, but you never gave us your home address! We kept asking you, but you never gave it!"

Jisung slapped his forehead. "What!? Why didn't I do that!? Aggggghhhhhh!"

"It's okay, sungie, we can always go visit them another time," Minho comforted him. "Anyway, we found a way for you to show us your family- in a different way."

Jisung frowned, looking bewildered.

"You'll see what we mean in a bit!" Woojin said happily, pulling them into the park. "I wanted to go for a walk with you guys and talk. I know, old-fashioned, but I really love doing that. We just came to this place so we can see Jisung's family. It's not a park by the way."

Jisung was looking more confused by the second. "My family-?"

Minho grinned and led them along a twisting path surrounded by wildlife.

Chan whispered into Woojin's ear. "Did you ask his mom to meet us here or something?"

"Well, I didn't ask, but I bet she will." Woojin answered, eyes twinkling.

Before Chan could ask again, Jeongin's voice piped up. "Ooh, look there!" he pointed.

Far ahead of them was a sign that said, 'Squirrel park'. Under it in smaller letters were the words 'Visitors can interact with the squirrels. Feeding time is at 11 o'clock, 3 o'clock, 5 o'clock and 7 o'clock.'

Chan wondered how Jeongin had seen the sign at all. You had to strain your eyes to make it out at all and he would never have seen it if Jeongin hadn't pointed it out.

"Good eyes, Jeongin." Woojin ruffled his hair. "Yes, we're going to see the squirrels," as he said this, he bit his cheek to stop laughing, winking at Jisung.

Jeongin clapped his hand to his mouth just as Seungmin gasped and Changbin burst out laughing. He thumped Woojin on the back. "You guys are amazing, seriously! I don't even know how you thought of that!"

"Thought of what?" Chan demanded. Jisung and Hyunjin looked confused as well, but Felix looked like he was debating whether to smile or frown.

"You'll see what we mean soon-" Woojin started but Jeongin blurted, "It's you, Jisun-"

Minho clapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh, let's not ruin the surprise."

Suddenly it hit Chan. His eyebrows shot up and he covered his mouth to stop from spilling the secret. "Oh my, you guys-" he laughed. "Geez, that's fantastic!"

Thankfully, Jisung was pretty slow; he just frowned and said, "I don't get it."

Hyunjin looked like he was slowly figuring it out though. When Minho took Jisung's hand to pull him along, Chan winked at Hyunjin and made his hands into fists curled up beneath his cheeks. He puffed out his cheeks and tilted his head down in a trademark squirrel pose.

He watched as Hyunjin's eyes lit up and he stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from laughing.

Jisung was still oblivious, his brow wrinkling as Minho dragged him into the squirrel park.

"Daramjwi!" Jeongin squealed loudly to try and draw Jisung's attention to them as they saw several uniformed people holding on to squirrels and letting people pet and feed them. "Daramjwi, Jisung!"

"Cute!" Jisung beamed.

"Oh wow, that one looks like you." Chan joked, trying to give him a hint.

"Yeah, you look so similar!" Seungmin laughed.

"It's so adorable!" Jisung practically ignored them and ran over to a park volunteer holding a baby squirrel. He stroked it gently with one edge of his fingertip and it shivered all over with delight.

"I'm a squirrel too." Jisung whispered to it, smoothing its velvety ears. "Can I hold him?" he asked, to which the park volunteer showed him how to cup his hands and he settled the squirrel there.

"Oh, he's unbelievably cute!" Jisung cooed, stroking it with his thumbs as it arched its back in pleasure. "Go and find your own, guys, don't hustle him." he told the rest who were all gathering around.

"Aww, you treat him as if he were your family." Changbin said, which seemed like a pretty heavy hint to Chan.

"Well, of course he is!" Jisung finally seemed to realise what he'd just said. "Wait-"

"Surprise!" Because he was holding the squirrel and they didn't want to alarm it, they didn't scream it or jump on him.

"Oh my-" Jisung seemed unable to speak. "This is just-" he beamed his Jisung smile at Woojin and Minho. "Gee, guys, this is really- thanks so much. I can't even-"

"Don't choke on yourself trying to get the words out." Woojin ruffled his hair. "Go and be with your family."

* * *

 **hope this was okay, guys. I'm so surprised at how many people read this and reviewed. thanks so much guys!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestin_fan_gurl**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI YALLS! I know I haven't updated i a suuuper long time but I've been busy with competition. I wanted to post when Stray Kids had their comeback but I couldn't so niaggggg. anyway if you're a new stay or haven't checked it out yet, please go listen to their latest album 'I Am You' and stream their mvs.**

* * *

Chan, Woojin and Minho strolled leisurely around the park, watching the younger members with amusement as they ran around excitedly. Jeongin, Hyunjin and Jisung were busy feeding a squirrel while Seungmin and Felix were playing with another further up the path.

"This is really relaxing," Woojin sighed contentedly as they walked.

"Yeah, it is." Minho agreed, "It feels great not to worry about debuting or training."

"Yeah, now all that's on my mind is where we're going next." Chan said dryly.

Jisung ran up to them. "He's so cute!" he gushed, cupping a baby squirrel in his hands, his thumbs stroking the squirrel's ears. "See, hyungs?"

"Yes, I see, Jisung." Woojin said fondly. "Can you gather the others up? We have to get going to our next stop."

"Aww, okay." Jisung ran off to round up the other members. He yelled at Seungmin and Felix to come over and raced to where Jeongin and Hyunjin were chatting to a park attendant.

With a wistful pat on the squirrel's head, Jisung returned him to the park attendant and hurried Jeongin and Hyunjin over to them as Felix and Seungmin came back.

"Who's hungry?" Woojin asked with a grin.

"Are you kidding me, hyung?" Seungmin asked in disbelief. "Are you still hungry?"

"I am." Hyunjin laughed. "Come on, Seungmin-ah, we've been here for 2-3 hours."

"It's been that long?!" Jeongin gasped in disbelief.

"Yep. And anyway, the fresh air made me hungry." Hyunjin looked eagerly at Minho and Woojin. "Where's the food?"

Minho laughed and rubbed Hyunjin's head. "We're going there."

"I bet our Chris is hungry?" Woojin took Jisung's arm.

"Oh, yes, I am. I'm actually really craving some Australian food." Chan said to Felix.

"Oh me too!"

"You miss it like hell, yeah?"

"Yeah, I just-"

"What's Australia like?" Seungmin butted in curiously. "I've never been there before."

"Oh, it's really great!" Chan said in English, knowing that Seungmin would understand, "It's really sunny and warm and bright and when it's cold, it feels like the whole city is enveloped in aircon."

"Australia has really amazing food!" Felix chimed in enthusiastically. "It's got…"

* * *

"I wanna go to Australia one day!" Jeongin declared after listening wide-eyed and open-mouthed to Chan and Felix's account, which may, if Chan admitted it, have been a little exaggerated.

"We'll go there as a team one day." Chan promised. "I'd really love to show you all round my favourite places."

"Ooh, yes, I'd love that!" Minho cut in. "But for now, how about you settle for this, yeah?"

They were standing outside a restaurant with a bright, flashing neon sign. The restaurant was covered with disco lights and it stood out even in the bright sunlight.

"Oh wow!" Felix hopped up and down. "Thanks so much, hyungs!"

"You're welcome, lix." Woojin ruffled his hair. "Order whatever you want."

"This is your choice, Felix?" Chan asked, glancing at the brightly-lit restaurant.

"Yeah! You'll see; it's great!"

* * *

Chan looked around at the room filled with bright lights and loud music blasting through the air. The place was heavily decorated; there were big plants and the corners were sprinkled with sand. Brightly-coloured balloons bobbed up and down and the place was crammed. It looked like a typical Felix place.

Minho tapped the shoulder of a passing waiter. "Reservation for nine, under Mr Lee."

"Oh yes, sir." The waiter guided them to a booth at the back of the restaurant, near the bar.

Chan glanced at the menu. There were several of his favourites there; hamburgers, fish and chips, lamb leg roast, shepherd's pie, etc. etc. He grinned over the menu at Felix, who was sitting next to him.

As Felix beamed back, Chan felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to see Jeongin frowning at the menu. "What is shepherd's pie?"

"Oh, it's a meat pie topped with mashed potato. It tastes great." Chan responded enthusiastically.

"Oh, okay," Jeongin wrinkled his nose at the menu. "I think I want fish and chips though."

* * *

"What is this place?" Changbin quizzed Woojin.

"Stop asking me." Woojin swatted at Changbin like one would a fly.

Chan clapped Felix on the back as they entered a mall. "That restaurant was great, lix. It actually made me nostalgic for my mum's shepherd pie."

"I know right?" Felix seemed a lot chirpier than Chan had ever seen him, smiling happily as they rode up the escalator. "I actually think-"

"Oh my gosh, I haven't been here in so long! I love this place!" Seungmin's excited voice broke out.

They stood in front of an album shop which was blasting music through the mall. Through the glass doors, Chan could see rows upon rows of albums stacked neatly and a few people milling about.

"Minho and I clubbed together and we managed to get you enough money to buy an album," Woojin beamed proudly.

Seungmin looked speechless as Minho dropped the money into his hands. "H-hyungs-"

"Get yourself a treat, Seungminnie," Woojin and Minho looked very pleased with themselves and at the delighted expression on Seungmin's face.

"B-but how did you manage to get enough money?" Seungmin sorted through the coins with a look of disbelief. Woojin's parents were stingy with giving him allowance and Minho's hadn't sent his monthly allowance yet, so he was having to subsist on last month's allowance.

"We'll manage next week," Woojin said with a smile.

"But you've already spent so much on this outing!"

"Don't act all honourable, Minnie, just buy your album." Minho rolled his eyes.

Grinning, Seungmin entered the shop. The rest of the members followed.

"Did you spend money on me too?" Hyunjin asked jokingly.

"Yours was one of the only ones that we _didn't_ spend money on." Minho said with a straight face.

The members laughed and entered the shop as Hyunjin pouted.

* * *

 **its a little short but i hope y'all enjoyed it! I'll get the next one out as soon as possible. I'm going on holiday soon so I'll try to get it out before I go if I can. Remember to review!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	17. Chapter 17

**and i'm back! sorry about the long break. i am honestly shocked at how many people read this fanfic; nearly 10k views! that's really awesome! thank you for all your support, guys.**

* * *

"Do you think he'll ever get make up his mind?" Hyunjin groaned as Seungmin wandered from shelf to shelf, looking in awe at all the albums.

"Never." Minho said flatly, "Let's just get out of here."

Chan shoved him lightly even though he felt the same way. "Let the kid have his fun."

Woojin seemed pretty content to potter after Seungmin like a grandad, but Felix and Jeongin were squatting in a far corner of the shop, talking loudly and playing hand games. Jisung and Changbin were muttering together and Jisung was furiously writing something down on the notepad that he always carried with him while Changbin was frowning and talking in his ear as he wrote.

Chan suspected that they were writing the lyrics for a new song. He was going to go over to them when Seungmin came rushing up, holding in his hands two Day6 albums.

"Which version should I get?" he asked excitedly.

"It doesn't really matter." Hyunjin yawned, "Just buy one."

"Which one should I get, hyung?" Seungmin asked Chan.

"That one." Chan pointed at a random one.

"Ooh, okay, but wait… this version has Wonpil-hyung's-"

"Then get that one, then."

"Okay! But-"

Minho interrupted him. "If you don't pick one right now, then we'll just leave without picking either."

"Fine." Seungmin ran over to the counter to pay.

"Finally!" Felix grumbled, coming over with Jeongin. "We played the frying pan game so many times even I got tired of it."

"Tired of losing," Jeongin muttered as Seungmin finished his payment and came back with the album tucked under his arm.

* * *

"I can't swim that well." Jeongin said worriedly as they changed.

"You'll be fine," Chan reassured him.

There was a sudden gasp from Woojin that made everyone in the changing room turn around. Woojin was gaping at Felix, who had been in the middle of changing.

When Chan looked around as well, he saw that Felix's torso was tattooed with bruises.

"I just fell down." Felix said casually, pulling his rash guard over his head. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Chan could tell he was lying, but Felix's body language was clearly saying that he didn't want to talk about it. When Hyunjin opened his mouth to quiz Felix about it, Chan shot him a look.

He caught Woojin's eye and when everyone was busy putting their clothes into their lockers, he sidled up to Felix and murmured, "Was that from a long time ago, or recently?"

"Don't know what you're talking about, hyung." Felix said airily, stowing his bag into his locker. "Now come on, we're supposed to be having fun, right?"

Reluctantly, Chan let it go but resolved to look out for Felix even more after that.

* * *

"Hurry up in there!" Hyunjin yelled in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Jeez, calm down," Jisung came out wearing his blue rash guard.

"Seungmin, put your album away and come on," From the bench where he had been sitting leafing through his Day6 album, Seungmin stood up and carefully wrapped his newly bought album in plastic and hid it in his bag before joining the others by the pool.

"Race you, lix," Hyunjin dived in neatly.

"It's on." Felix jumped in and they both set off at top speed, splashing to the other side of the pool and back. The rest of the members entered a little more slowly, Chan having to coax Jeongin in.

Woojin treaded water happily at the side with Seungmin and Changbin and Jisung swam in a messy crawl. Minho joined Chan at the shallow end, where he was reassuring Jeongin that he wouldn't drown.

"Tell you what, innie, when Felix and Hyunjin have finished racing, we'll just stay here and play, okay?" Chan suggested.

Jeongin nodded vigorously, not daring to venture into the deep end.

They ended up having an enjoyable afternoon playing volleyball and having water fights, greatly pleasing Hyunjin, who's idea it had been to come to the swimming pool.

* * *

As Chan was finishing his shower, he heard a shriek, causing him to burst out of the toilet stall, his pants half-buttoned and his shirt the wrong way round to see what the commotion was about.

Seungmin was clasping his new album to his chest and glaring angrily at Changbin.

"What happened?" Woojin cried out, poking his head out of his toilet stall.

"He dripped water on my album!" Seungmin pointed at Changbin accusingly.

"I didn't do it!" Changbin protested. "We're at the swimming pool, for heaven's sake!"

"It was wrapped up in plastic!" Seungmin's voice was reaching a frequency so shrill soon only bats would be able to hear it.

"Yeah, well, it must have been unwrapped or something!"

"You-"

"Seungmin, chill out." Woojin ordered, coming out of the toilet. "It was an accident."

Seungmin grudgingly accepted this and set about trying to dry his album.

"Don't worry, minnie, it'll dry out." Chan consoled him as he towel-dryed his hair.

"I can't find the plastic!" Seungmin harrumphed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I wrapped it in plastic when we went to swim and now I can't find the plastic!" Seungmin started rooting in his bag.

"Honestly, Seungmin, does it matter?" Minho asked, exasperated.

"Yes! I need it to keep my album safe."

"And what's a thin layer of plastic gonna do? If you really want, you can wrap it up in my shirt. Should have more protection than the plastic."

"Oh, would you?" Seungmin beamed. "Thanks, hyung!"

Jeongin sidled up to Chan while Seungmin was busy wrapping the album in Minho's shirt, looking guilty. "Umm…"

"Let me guess, you unwrapped Seungmin's album and dripped water on it." Chan folded his clothes and placed them neatly in his bag.

Jeongin giggled sheepishly. "You won't tell him, will you?"

"You're such an evil kid; you let poor Changbin get the brunt of Seungmin's wrath and you don't want me to tell him?" Chan shook his head. "You're lucky you're so cute."

"Thanks, hyung!" Jeongin said happily.

* * *

"This is incredible." Changbin breathed, gazing at all the fancy equipment. "How did we ever survive without this?"

There was a sudden gasp, then a loud wail, attracting the attention of everyone else in the shop. Seungmin was rummaging in his bag, an anguished expression on his face.

Chan hurried over to him. "What is it, Seungmin?"

"I-I can't find my album!" Seungmin panicked, throwing his stuff out of his bag in an attempt to find it.

"Did you leave it in the cab? You took it out, didn't you?"

"Oh-oh yes I did!"

"Take deep breaths, minnie," Woojin advised, looking over his shoulder. "People are staring."

But instead of calming down, Seungmin looked like he was about to panic even more.

"Take a breath, Seungmin." Woojin put a hand on his shoulder. "Tell you what. I'll take you to go look for it, okay? Just don't scream anymore."

"Thanks so much, hyung!" Seungmin said breathlessly.

"Hold up, what about Changbin?" Minho gestured to said person. "He's really been looking forward to this."

"It's fine." Changbin said quickly, "I don't mind-"

"I have an idea." Woojin interrupted, "I'll take Seungmin, Felix, Minho and Hyunjin to go look for the album, okay? You, Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin can take your time looking around here, then meet up with us later. The other three know where to go."

Chan didn't like the idea of splitting up but it was the most logical choice. Reluctantly, he agreed and they left.

"This mic equipment is the best!" Changbin gasped in awe. "It's so clear!"

"I love this piece of recording equipment!" Jisung ran around, seeming almost as excited as Changbin.

Meanwhile, Chan might have entered heaven along with the both of them, but he was too worried about the rest of the team. Every five minutes, he called Woojin to make sure that everyone was all right.

After Chan had called them for the seventh time, Woojin absolutely refused to pick up the phone, stressing Chan out even more.

"Hyung, stop worrying." Jeongin said patiently, "Woojin-hyung will take care of them."

* * *

Finally, after what seemed to Chan like an eternity, Changbin and Jisung ran out of things to look at and they paid for their items.

"Come on, let's go and meet up with them." Chan steered Jeongin front of him. "Where are we supposed to meet anyway?"

"I don't remember the name." Jeongin said cheerfully, "I think I can remember the address, though."

"Don't worry, if we forget we can always call Minho-hyung or Woojin-hyung." Jisung slung the bag of equipment over his shoulder.

They spent half an hour walking around, trying to find the place where they were supposed to gather. "I can't believe you three don't remember the address." Chan shook his head and dialled Woojin's number.

To his dismay however, Woojin didn't answer. He tried Minho, but Minho didn't respond either. Hyunjin and Seungmin didn't reply and by the time Chan called Felix, he was starting to stress out.

"Hyung?" Felix's deep voice answered and Chan sighed in relief. "Where are you?"

"Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin can't remember the address." He shot a dirty look at the three of them, "Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Oh uh…" Chan could hear muted voices in the background. "How about you meet us at the dorm?"

"Yeah, sure. By the way, why didn't the rest answer their phones?"

There was a slight pause, then Felix replied, "You must be mistaken, hyung, they didn't get any calls. See you there!"

Chan frowned as he hung up. There was something amiss but he couldn't tell what…

* * *

 **yo, if you haven't yet, show support to stray kids sister group,** **itzy. they just debuted and are super popular. if im being honest with myself, im kinda shocked at the amount of hype they got predebut and how much love they're getting. anyway, jyp is supposed to debut four groups this year so stray kids is no longer the youngest in jyp; so fast! they're having their first us tour and i wish them lots of luck and love. please read and review!**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	18. Chapter 18

**hiiii! I was gonna post earlier, but I thought like what better day to release this new chapter than stray kids debut anniversary and comeback day?! They've made incredible progress from District 9 and produced 5 mini albums in a really short time. Instead of just 'vomiting' out the songs to produce them faster, they put effort into conveying a special message in each song and you can really feel their sincerity. they have such a long way to go and this is only the start of their journey. keep dreaming big and jumping towards the sky stray kids, because this stay is gonna _stay_ with you for the day you touch the clouds.**

* * *

"I can't believe we still haven't gotten a cab," Chan groaned, waving his arm above his head.

"Relax, hyung, there's one now." Changbin waved at a cab coming up the street.

The car stopped and the driver poked his head out. "You boys looking for a ride?" There was something about this driver that Chan didn't like. His oily smile and the way he leered at them rubbed Chan the wrong way.

He stepped back, drawing Jeongin behind him instinctively. "No thank you, we don't need a ride." Even as worried and anxious as he was to get back to the members, he still kept his wits about him and remained on the alert.

"Hyung, why not?"

Chan shook his head slightly at them.

The driver grinned creepily. "Seems like you do." he patted the car side. "Hop in,"

"No, _thank you._ " Chan said firmly, so firmly that the cab driver knew that there was no arguing.

"All right, if you say so…" The driver rolled up the window and left.

"Why'd you do that, hyung?" Jisung whined, hitching up the huge equipment bag over his shoulder. "We're never going to get a cab!"

Chan's heart was still pounding from that encounter, but he said evenly, "That guy wasn't good news; I could tell. We'll just wait for another cab."

"There's one," Jeongin hopped up and down, signaling wildly to the cab.

* * *

"It's so late," Chan worried, checking his watch as they walked up the stairs. "I hope we go out to eat dinner soon. We need to rest for tomorrow,"

"Stop worrying," Jisung reassured him as he knocked on the door. He waited then knocked again.

"You hit too softly," Changbin pushed past him and banged on the door.

"Changbin!"

"Well, they're not answering!" Changbin raised his hand to bang again but Chan shot him a severe glance.

"People are sleeping," Chan reached forward and knocked firmly. No one opened the door.

Chan frowned and dialed Felix's number. This time, Felix didn't answer.

"What's up with this?"

"Uh, hyung," Jeongin coughed and pointed at the door, which their knocking had caused to open slightly.

"It wasn't locked-" Chan shushed Jisung. Warily, he took out his phone to make sure he could reach it and dialed the number for police just in case.

He motioned for the other three to get behind him and then ever so slowly, pushed open the door.

He blinked his eyes, momentarily blinded by the light that had just been switched on-

"SURPRISE!" The rest of the members leaped out of nowhere, waving balloons and streamers. They pounced on him gleefully, all talking at once.

"Do you like our surprise, hyung?"

"I bet you didn't guess at all, did you?"

"I helped make it like Australia for you, hyung!"

"All right, calm down." Woojin cut into the excited babble. "Let him breathe,"

Without the horde mobbing him, Chan was finally able to look around at the dorm. On the windowsill, a bridge had been built out of LEGO. Cardboard fins wrapped in tinfoil were arranged in a formation Chan recognised on the coffee table. In the corner was a big blow-up balloon kangaroo, seemingly waving its paw as it rocked back and forth, a baby wallaby. Sand had been spilled in a corner of the room and there were several umbrellas positioned on it. Balloons and streamers hung everywhere and pictures of Chan's favourite food were pasted on the walls. There even seemed to be a smell of Australia in the air; fresh and clean with a slightly salty tang.

"This is really nice!" Chan beamed at all of them.

Felix cleared his throat, stepping forward. He had a cap with the words 'Tour guide' on them. "G'day mate, welcome to Straya! May I show you around this bloody beaut of a city?" he asked in his best Australian accent.

"I'd be stoked!" Chan laughed at the member's expressions.

"First up, we have the Sydney Harbour Bridge." Felix waved a hand towards the bridge. "Really great for scenic views, and for taking pictures."

"Sick!"

"Many ankle biters and their families love to come here," Felix winked and Changbin, holding a toy, ran over and began to speak loudly.

"I love the bridge!" Changbin said in a baby voice. "Can we take pictures?"

Minho strolled over, playing the part of a bored mom. "No… you. I-aigoo, can I speak in Korean?" he switched over to Korean. "You can't because you're too ugly, kid."

"And over here," Felix directed Chan to look at the coffee table. "Would any gent like to guess what we have here?"

"Me!" Chan waved his hand in the air, thoroughly enjoying the confused looks on the member's faces. "Sydney Opera House!"

"Good on ya! Let's listen to this awesome piece of music!" Felix motioned and Woojin cleared his throat importantly, stepping to centre stage. He had on a powdered wig and a long bathrobe.

Spreading his arms wide, he opened his mouth and belted out a note, letting it reverberate powerfully, very unlike his normal smooth singing style. Warbling his way through the entire song, he let shred an incredible high note at the end, somehow managing to hold it perfectly at that pitch.

The members all burst into enthusiastic applause. Woojin grinned and took a bow, the wig dropping off his head. Jisung rushed to get him a glass of water and he took a long drink.

"Thank you so much, hyung," Chan laughed, clapped him on the back. "That was so good!"

"On to the next section," Felix went over to the kangaroo in the corner. "Here's the National Zoo,"

Seungmin popped up, wearing another cap that read 'Zookeeper'. "Here's our native animal, the kangaroo. His name is… Bang. And this baby kangaroo is named Chan. No copyright intended."

Chan kept a straight face. "No Wucka's,"

Seungmin's face took on a confused look. "Pardon?"

"Never mind," Chan admired the kangaroo while Felix chuckled into his fist.

"Next up, we have Bondi Beach," Felix led him to the pile of sand.

"What's uh- what's with all the brollies?" Chan indicated the umbrellas.

"Ah, glad you asked!" Felix nodded at Jisung and Jeongin, who quickly sat under the umbrellas.

"The sun is so hot!" Jisung fanned himself coyly. "I have this umbrella- yes, so I'm not hot!"

"Me too!" Jeongin shielded his eyes from the imaginary sun.

"Gnarly!" Chan grinned. That term was particularly suited for this moment because it was mostly used by surfers.

Felix laughed. "I love how we're throwing out all the Australian slangs we can think of,"

"Yeah man!" Chan high-fived him.

"Right, now onto our last section, this bloody amazing restaurant, 'Turnip the Beat'." Felix smiled as Chan chuckled happily. Turnip the Beat was one of his favourite restaurants in Australia and he was touched that Felix remembered.

Felix touched some of the pictures pasted on the wall. "Here are your favourite foods,"

"Mhm." Chan licked his lips appreciatively, "Looks good enough to eat!"

"Ah," Felix held up his hand and Hyunjin came rushing out of the kitchen with real food- all of the food that had been pasted on the wall; vegemite on buttered toast, chicken parmigiana, meat pies, barramundi, avocados…

All of the food, Chan noted with delight, were foods that they hadn't eaten that afternoon but were many of his favourites. He was ecstatic that his friends got to eat many Australian delectables in one day.

"Welcome to Hyunjin's restaurant!" Hyunjin said in heavily accented English. Chan found his accent kind of cute and he found it even cuter when Hyunjin curtseyed, saying, "Here are your favourites!"

Chan beamed at him. "Did you guys prepare all this yourselves? You can't have had more than a day to plan this!"

"My mum conveniently sent me a jar of vegemite." Felix explained, "The barramundi we found at the grocery store on the way back and Woojin asked the restaurant this afternoon to help him package up a chicken parmigiana. Minho got his uncle to send the meat pies and Jeongin stole some avocados from his classmate's desk."

"I didn't steal!" Jeongin said, blushing heavily. "Woojin-hyung told me to text my classmates last night to ask who had avocados and my friend brought it to school for me."

Chan was overwhelmed. "All of you went to such trouble for me? I-I ca-"

"Don't start crying on us, hyung," Minho interrupted. "Let's sit and eat before the food gets cold."

Chan inwardly thanked Minho for shaking him out of his sentimental moment but on the outside he pouted, saying, "Well thanks to that, I won't Minho. But you're right, let's sit and eat; the food looks delicious."

* * *

 **miroh is an absolute bop, go listen to it if you haven't you cowards. the beat is unique and addictive and i absolutely love the topline. i haven't listened to their whole album enough to judge but i do kind of like all the songs. apparently they have 12 mil right now as im writing (nearly 24 hours) but youtube only put that they have 6.3 mil which is such a scam. i really hope they can get their first win with this because i really don't know what else can get them that win if this can't. stream miroh and support stray kids.**

 **luv you guys!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


	19. Chapter 19

**hi y'all, so this isn't a chapter and I know some of you must be pretty disappointed because you've been waiting for a new update, but I wanted to post this because I went back and added a new chapter at chapter 12. I wrote that jyp said that if they received any bad comments he wouldn't let them in the showcase, right? but after the showcase, I realised I should have added a part where** **they were nearly kicked out. So I've done that and there will probably be another chapter after that too before we continue with the story. I'm sorry to this disappointed people reading this but don't worry, I'm working as fast as I can to produce the new chapters, and I just wanna say a big thank you to everyone who's made it this far, every encouraging comment, from when are you going to update, to i love this story, to constructive criticism, it's always a pleasure to read your reviews so please keep leaving them. If anyone wants to talk to me, you can email me or dm me at my stray kids fan account daramjwi_jisungie. luv you guys, and keep being awesome!**

 **luv_wrestlin_fan_gurl**


End file.
